Days Like This
by broweyeds
Summary: A story told in past and present of Ron and Hermione relationship and break up, and the future of what to come.
1. Chapter 1

It was days like this that were the hardest for Hermione the crisp fall breeze blowing through her thick curls, bringing a chill through her body. Making her grip her hot coffee tighter bringing it to her lips for another sip, the air smelt of leaves as they lay on the ground waiting to be crunched by the next step. This was truly Hermione's favorite time of year, or at least it used to be. Recently it had been reminding her so much of her past in which she was trying so hard to forget. She looked out at Hogsmeade all she saw were Hogwarts students crawling the streets, if she had known today was a visiting day she would've never came.

Across the way at a chocolate shop she watched a rather curly haired girl talk to a tall gangly blonde boy who seemed rather shy. Hermione could tell just by the way this boy looked at his girl that she was his world, whether she knew it or not. Her heart ached as memories of her Hogwarts years flashed back; she couldn't help but stare at this pair. The girl was rather pretty; by her demeanor she probably didn't even realize it yet. She looked through the chocolates while he looked her, she turned her head to tell him something and he quickly turned his attention to the chocolates in order to not get caught. She was clueless. She then walked to register the boy trailing behind taking in her every move. They sat at bench nearby as she ate her chocolates; they sat and joked as the boy mocked her curly in which Hermione assumed he probably loved. She seemed offended but Hermione knew she was just faking. The girl playfully hit him in the arm just a touch from her made the boy's face turn a slight shade of red. Two girls approached them and began talking to the young boy. And then Hermione finally saw it the girl was looking at the boy as he did to her, as jealously washed over her body as she eyed the girls who were talking to him. By his facial expression you could tell they weren't his favorite but he was simply being polite. Once the girls left them the girl quickly regained herself not letting on any hint of jealousy. There was a slightly awkwardness between them for a couple moments until the boy made what seemed to be joked as the girl laughed. Hermione took a deep breath getting up from her seat she couldn't keep watching this anymore, it had been reminded her too much of Ron and herself.

As she walked the streets she couldn't help but wonder if that was the way Ron looked at her when she wasn't looking. If he stole glances and studied her every move as if she was the best creature that walked this earth. Was it truly that painfully obvious and she never realized? Though it wasn't just her to blame she had been just as obvious with her glances. She sighed; she knew none of that mattered anymore. Her and Ron weren't together anymore he was now simply a memory of her past. She shuffled her feet as walked down the street before eventually reaching a spot she felt comfortable apparating home.

She lives in a small house, right outside the city it wasn't anything special but it was good enough for Hermione. Once she got home she pulled off her thick scarf throwing aside, as she plopped herself on to the couch letting out a loud sigh. She hated how this time of year made her like this; a time she used to love so much now she could never enjoy. Though she didn't want to be completely cynical, she believed one day she'd be able too again. Unfortunately this year wasn't her year, like she hoped. It had been two years, two long years, two years in which she thought she would be in totally different place in her life. But she wasn't. In fact she wasn't in any place she wanted to be. Her weekends mostly consisted of her going out for some coffee, wandering the streets do some window shopping, and then coming home to her cat and simply lying on the couch with a book for the rest of the day. It wasn't a very exciting life she led recently, it was actually rather depressing.

It was days like this that Ron lived for getting home from a long week out in the field. This week was especially trying because he was out for fifteen days this time, on account that it had been a rather complicated case. He opened his door throwing all his things on the floor not caring to put them away right now. He wandered over to the fridge where a six pack of beer waited for him with a note that read _"for my hard working man" _Ron's lips curled up as he broke into a smile grabbing a beer. He walked out his back door on to his favorite part of the house; his deck. He stood their taking in the crisp fall air; he sat in his favorite wicker chair. His yard covered with colorful leaves, the grass barley existent now, and the mountains in the distance a now a skyline of color reflecting off the lake. Ron still couldn't believe he lived here, he had recently moved here about a year ago, he got a great deal on the price and he just couldn't say no. It was a bit of a fixer upper but Ron didn't care the wear of the house is what makes it what it is. "Old charming" is what he liked to call it, sure the deck creaks every time someone over eighty pounds steps on it, and sure the decor isn't exactly up to date but Ron didn't mind. In a way it reminded him of the Borrow, which was probably why he loved it so much.

It was getting to be Ron's favorite time of day, when the sunset. Another reason he loved his house was because he the view of the sunset was absolutely breath taking. It was like a watercolor painting unfolding before his eyes every night, the sky turning different colors of reds, yellows, and pinks the lake reflecting it's picture. Ron at first was wary of moving so far away from his family but now he absolutely loved it. Ireland had been a great choice. He got up walking down through the crunching leaves to the edge of the lake; he picked up a rock with his free hand skipping it out onto the lake.

He thought back to when he and Harry would have contests to who could skip the farthest. Ron always won, mostly because harry barley knew how to skip a rock. He remembered one summer when Hermione was staying with them he had challenged Ron to a rock skipping contest, he accepted immediately knowing it was an easy win. Considering out of everyone in his family he could skip rocks the best, it was his prized accomplishment. Once they got down the lake Hermione whipped back her arm skipping a rock further than Ron ever thought was possible, she turned back to him with a smirk "you're turn" she said with sass as if she already knew she won. Ron let out a small laugh; he had tried so hard that too skip a rock that day he actually ended up falling into the pond. His heart sank slightly at the thought of Hermione, his smile slowly fading away until he was pulled from his thoughts by a loud bark. Ron quickly turned around to see his dog barreling down the back yard charging full force at him.

"Tucker!" Ron yelled as the German Shepard mix jumped up on him licking his face with excitement.

"Hey boy! I missed you too!" Ron said to the dog as he pet him.

"He wasn't the only one" a woman called making her way down to the backyard, she had strawberry blonde hair that was just past her shoulders parted down the middle with a slight wave, her eyes were a piercing green. She stood at about 5'9 rather complementing to Ron, with curves in all the right places. She smiled wide at Ron as she finally reached him he brought her into a big hug lifting her off the ground. She squealed in excitement, once he put her down she grabbed his face pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"I missed you" she said against his lips.

"I missed you too" Ron replied, she smiled against his lips as Ron brought his hands to her ass. She then responded with slipping her hand to his jeans unbuttoning them.

"Let's take this inside" she muttered against him before pulling away and dragging him by the front of his pants, even though he wasn't even protesting. It was days like this that Ron loved.

A/N I hope you all liked this chapter! I'm really excited about the story so give me your feedback and let me know what you think and I'll be forever grateful!


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione sat at her desk her slightly wrinkled shirt had been getting the best of her, she always would press her clothes but today it seemed to slipped her mind. She began tackling the mound of paper work on her desk reading through the pages quickly, lately her work hadn't been holding her attention like it used too. She taped her pen on the desk anxiously as she flipped through the papers.

"Hey Hermione!" a voice said from her doorway she looked up to be greeted by Garret. Garret had been one of her co-workers he was from America and had a crush on Hermione since he got here. She had declined him numerous times mostly because she was dating Ron, though recently her friends who constantly would say things such as "he's not _that_ bad!" or "he isn't _unattractive_" all as a way to make her feel comfortable enough to actually say yes. But she never gave in, it wasn't as if she was saving herself for someone special, she knew that wasn't true. She just thought Garret wasn't for her, that they would simply not work together or even get along past their polite small talk.

"Hi Garret" Hermione said pulling herself from her paper work giving him a small smile. Garret leaned his tall built body against the doorframe smirking over at Hermione.

"What?" Hermione questioned eyeing Garret.

"I just love you with glasses" Garret said with a smile, Hermione let her glasses side to the tip of her nose looking at Garret over them.

"Well thanks" she said in a raspy tone, before pushing them back up her face and went back to reading. Garret simply stood there, Hermione ignored him hoping he would leave but that didn't seem to be the case. Hermione finally looked up at him, taking off her glasses all together so she could look at him. Her friends were right Garret wasn't unattractive recently he had lost some weight and become more built. He was tall probably about 6'3 he had dark hair that he constantly swooped to the side for work. His eyes were a light golden brown completing his tan skin, and he was always sporting a perfectly groomed five a clock shadow.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Hermione asked slightly annoyed, Garret opened his open to speak but Hermione cut him off before he could talk.

"And no I will not go out with you" Hermione snapped, Garret's face fell slightly as he nodded.

"Worth a shot" he said smiling at her as he left, Hermione let out a sigh rolling her eyes. She looked up at the clock it was almost lunch hour and she couldn't have been more grateful. She got up from her desk smoothing her clothes and grabbing her jacket as she went off to find Leia.

"Lee ready for lunch?" Hermione asked once she got to her desk. Leia had become one of her closest friends at work. She was a petite woman with short blonde hair, she was even shorter than Hermione which was rather rare but she always wore heels to compensate for her height. Despite her size she was a very loud out spoken person.

"Uh yes! I'm fucking starved" Leia said getting up from her desk.

"I'll get Jill" Hermione said making her way across the office to Jill's desk. Looks wise Jill was the complete opposite of Leia she was tall with dark brown hair that flowed past her shoulders, she had a curvy body that drove men crazy. But personality wise they weren't much different.

"Lunch!" Jill exclaimed once she saw Hermione approaching her desk.

"Yup" Hermione said as she watched Jill pile papers into a disorganized pile, making Hermione just want to straighten them but she restrained. They went to their usual sandwich shop as they did almost every day, getting mostly the same sandwich every day.

"So Leia how's the planning going?" Hermione asked as they sat at their signature table.

"Oh it's going let me tell ya planning a wedding is hard" Leia said as Jill sighed.

"Uh I can't wait to get married" Jill said hopelessly, Leia shot her a look.

"Maybe if you stopped whoring around you could actually settle down with someone" Leia said bluntly. Jill looked slightly offended but it passed quickly because she knew it was true. It was no secret that Jill slept around but it wasn't as if she was exactly hiding it. She blamed it on her serious relationship she had from when she was seventeen to twenty two.

"Hey! I've gotten better I have a steady booty call currently I'll have you know!" Jill said in defense Leia simply eyed her not buying any of it.

"Yea with three different guys" Leia accused and Jill simply shrugged.

"Act like you weren't the same exact way" Jill said giving Leia a knowing look, Hermione nodded in agreement. It was true before Leia met Paul she was just as bad as Jill.

"I don't understand how you keep up with all of that" Hermione mused, she couldn't even find one guy she couldn't image dealing with three.

"It's really not that hard, you should try it sometime" Jill said

"Um no thanks" Hermione said shaking her head

"What one night stand days over for you?" Jill asked, Hermione shrugged she didn't really know the answer to that.

"Oh come on Jill there's nothing wrong with that" Leia said

"Yeah, plus the guys I slept with back then weren't exactly the best" Hermione said recalling her drunken one night stands from when she used to go out almost every night with Jill to "prowl" for guys. It wasn't exactly the best time of her life; she was in a very bad place. She and Ron had recently just broken up and she herself was broken. Drinking and finding random strangers to have random sex seemed to be the only things that felt right at the time.

"Hey one night stands are never winners, unless you're Leia" Jill said, and yes it was true Paul had been a one night stand at first to Leia. Until one day about three months later they ran into each other at a coffee shop, he had taken her coffee by accident and they got talking. Ever since then they've been hitting it off, surprisingly Paul had been the perfect fit of Leia and vice versa.

"Too bad it doesn't work like that for all of us" Hermione said sadly

"Hermione you'll find someone, just takes time" Leia said, the funny thing was Hermione wasn't even sure if she wanted someone.

"Hey how's Matt?" Jill said Hermione instantly rolled her eyes.

"Haven't really talked to him recently" Hermione said quickly. Matt had been Hermione's somewhat steady hook up a kind of friends with benefits expect for the fact they weren't actually friends. He was one of Harry's friends which he set up her with before his wedding. Matt was very attractive he used to play Quidditch professionally and it showed, he also a complete ass. He knew he was hot, and he knew he could get any girl he wanted, for reasons still unknown to Hermione he seemed to have a special liking towards her.

Their first date was absolutely dreadful but Hermione stuck it out because in all honestly she didn't know who else she would take to Harry and Ginny's wedding and she sure as hell wasn't going alone. He talked about himself most of the time only pausing to hear what Hermione had to say about him. At the end of the date Hermione asked if he would go to the wedding with him, he agreed since it was already kind of implied that this was the purpose of this date. They ended up hooking up that night doing almost everything but sex and Hermione couldn't deny he was good at what he did. Hermione thought back to the day of wedding,

_It was a beautiful day the sun was shining the cool April breeze blowing the smells of the freshly bloomed flowers fill the air. Hermione was nervous more than ever mostly because today was the first day she would see Ron since the break-up. He couldn't make the rehearsal dinner because apparently his work had tied him up till late and he didn't make it to the Burrow till later that night when she had already left. She smoothed her dress, looking at her hair which was perfectly sleek and straight flowing down her shoulders much longer than it usually was curly. Hermione waited outside the bathroom door as Ginny pulled her dress on._

_"How you doing Gin?" Hermione asked giving a slight knock on the door. _

_"Good! I just need you to zip me" Ginny said as she opened the door, Hermione instantly teared up. Ginny looked absolutely gorgeous, her hair was in big curls half of them pulled up away from her face. Her dress was a fitted and lace hugging every curve making her body look like a perfect hour glass. _

_"Oh my god Ginny you look stunning" Hermione said tears forming in her eyes. _

_"Thanks Hermione so do you!" Ginny said pulling her into a hug as tears formed in her eyes too. Hermione then zipped up Ginny and they made their way down the stairs where all her brothers waited. Hermione knew that now was the time, now was when she saw Ron for the first time after ten months of not seeing or talking to him. Ginny sensed her apprehension and squeezed her arm, "its okay" she mouthed to her as they got to the bottom of the stairs her family swarming her with tears in their eyes. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley already full on crying Hermione stepped aside to let them have their room. She scanned the room, looking for Ron though she knew it'd be painful. At first she couldn't find him until then her eyes landed at his, they both quickly looked away Hermione's stomach was in knots all she wanted to do was to run out the door but she knew she couldn't she knew she had to stay for Ginny. _

_Throughout the whole ceremony Hermione concerted on nothing else but Harry and Ginny, she avoided looking in the direction Ron until afterwards. Once the ceremony was over everyone immediately switched into party mode, Hermione went over to the wine table getting herself a glass finally letting her eyes wander. She set her eyes on Ron, simply taking him in, she could tell he recently got his haircut; it was shorter and more kept than usual. His face freshly shaven, he looked slightly thinner in the face which Hermione didn't doubt since his new job was a lot of physical work. He was talking to one of his old friends that worked with him and Harry; he was smiling the smile that always made her turned to mush. Whatever he was talking about he was very enthusiastic about it Hermione assumed it was his job. Hermione smiled sadly, she missed Ron, and there was no doubting it. Every part of her just wanted to go over and talk to him as if nothing happened between them, as if they were simply briefly apart but today was the day it all came back together. _

_"Hey there" Matt said grabbing Hermione's ass pulling her back to reality. She had almost completely forgotten Matt was here she whipped around greeting him with a forced smile._

_"Hi" Hermione said slight startled, Matt eyed her following her pervious eye line to where Ron stood._

_"That him?" Matt questioned, Hermione had previously filled him in on her circumstance._

_"Yeah…"Hermione said with a sad nod, Matt simply shrugged_

_"Don't see what the big fuss is, there's nothing special about his" Matt said insensitively, Hermione simply took a deep breath drowning her first cup of wine, which seemed to become a theme throughout the whole night. _

_Somehow Hermione had managed to avoid any encounter or interaction with Ron the whole night. It was becoming into the later hours of the night most people were leaving, which would now make Hermione's plan much harder but she didn't care at the time. She was about five wines too many now, Matt in the same boat he had his hands all over her all night. He had been telling people they were dating against Hermione's will but she couldn't protest. They sat at table with Ginny and Harry finally getting a chance to talk to them, they seemed so happy. _

_Ron watched as Hermione sat on Matt's lap laughing and smiling with Harry and Ginny. She looked so happy, her eyes lit with laughter her face glowing. She really did look amazing tonight and it absolutely killed him. He came to the wedding dateless on purpose, partially because he didn't want things to be weird between him and Hermione and mostly he wanted another chance. But he saw clearly there was no more room for second chances as Hermione sat in the lap of a new man laughing like she used to with him. Jealously washed over Ron though he knew he had no right, he simply wandered into the kitchen sitting at table to keep himself from doing something stupid. He put his head in his hands, the room slightly spun when he closed his eyes due to the amount of alcohol he had consumed. The slam of the door opening made him jerk his head up in surprise. _

_"Oh…um…"Hermione stumbled over her words as she was faced with the one moment she avoided all night. She smiled, because she just couldn't help it._

_"Hi" she finally let out breathlessly, Ron smiled back at her._

_"Hi" he responded, and then a silence fell between them. They both had so much to say their minds overwhelmed with so many questions and feelings. _

_"You look amazing" Ron finally said the only thing he dubbed as safe say. Hermione's smile grew wider._

_"Thanks so do you" Hermione responded, she quickly followed up with _

_"How are you?" in which she was really thinking, 'do you miss me?' 'are you with someone else?' 'do you still have feelings for me?'_

_"I'm good" Ron responded as he thought 'I'm not good. I miss you and you're here with someone else and it's killing me' _

_"What about you?" Ron asked _

_"Great" Hermione said as she thought "I'm a mess being without you is one of the hardest things I've had to do". Their stares both lingered at one another as if to read each other's thoughts,_

_"I should probably get going" Ron said getting up abruptly breaking their trace. Hermione quickly regained herself and nodded in agreement. _

_"Bye Hermione" Ron said with a meaningful tone, that Hermione at the time did not understand. Ron knew this was it, he didn't want to see her again, she had clearly moved on their time had been up and now it was his time to move on too._

_"Bye Ron…" Hermione said softly not wanting him to leave as she watched him walk out the door. _

"Hermione!" Jill yelled pulling Hermione from her thoughts.

"What?" Hermione said startled, looking at Leia and Jill.

"I said why haven't you guys talked?" Jill asked Hermione simply shrugged. It wasn't like they every talked, it was simply a floo late at night when she was lonely or he was drunk or a combination of both.

"I don't know I think he might have a girlfriend" Hermione lied just wanting to get off the subject.

"Like that's stopped you before" Leia said giving her a look, Hermione simply rolled her eyes. It was something she wasn't proud of and yet they had always brought it up.

"I told you I didn't know! He claimed they weren't serious" Hermione defended.

"Hey you know we don't judge you, we've all been there" Leia said as Jill nodded in agreement. The rest of the lunch seemed to be occupied by Jill's crazy new sex stories, which was always a staple in their lunches. They made their way back to work eventually Hermione sat there thinking about Matt, she hadn't seen him in about a month now. Which meant she hadn't had sex in a month. She sighed though Matt was a arrogant asshole, he was good in bed. Very good. Once Hermione powered through the rest of her work day she picked up a bottle of wine of the night, she knew exactly what her intentions were she was going to floo Matt tonight.

She uncorked her wine bottle pouring herself a large glass of wine and waited for liquid courage to set in enough to get her to floo Matt. It was ridiculous how she still needed a drink…or three to contact him considering they had been so regular in the past but it was how Hermione operated. About an hour and a half past and Hermione was almost nearly finished with her bottle of wine, she got up from the couch walked over to her fireplace picking up floo powder and said "MATT SMITH".

A/N There's chapter two hope you liked it! I also want to say Hermione and Ron will be together at some point in the story and I will as well give in insight to their relationship in the past good and bad times. So just give it a chance and keep reading and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione's alarm went off buzzing loudly piercing right through her pounding skull. She quickly slammed it in order to dismiss it. Hermione got up slowly holding her head due to too much wine, the figure of Matt lay under the covers clearly still passed out. She got up slowly in order to not wake him she didn't want to deal with him this morning. She slipped into the shower taking a pain killer hoping the pain would ease by the time she got to work. Hermione washed away everything from last night, having Matt over turned out to be a horrible idea it just made her realize how alone she really was. He in fact did have a girlfriend that Hermione clearly disregarded yet again last night and she now felt absolutely terrible about it. Hermione wasn't that girl, or was she? This was the third time Matt had a girlfriend and she slept with anyway so does that make her that girl?

Hermione simply shook her head of these thoughts; she knew it was her own fault she made herself into this girl. Right after Harry and Ginny's wedding Matt and Hermione had been regularly seeing each other almost every night, making Hermione more comfortable and for a slight moment having the hope that this could grow into something more. But as soon as she brought it up Matt made it very clear that nothing beyond sex would come out of their arrangement, Hermione was slightly hurt but she knew he was too good to be true. She didn't talk to him for a while after that but once coming to terms with simply regular sex with a hot ex Qudditch player she began calling him again. For almost a year now they had been each other's steady booty call, though she knew that she wasn't Matt's only one she didn't really care as long as he kept coming back that was all she needed. But now she thought maybe this isn't what she wanted that maybe she was past this uncommitted stage and she was finally ready for something more serious.

She started at herself in the mirror her wet hair sticking to her face and she realized the past year was wasted on some asshole that didn't even deserve a second of her time. Sure maybe she did need that time with an asshole to help her heal but now Hermione was officially putting an end to this stage of her life. The pathetic wallowing feeling sorry for herself every day stage would now end and instead she would take charge of her life again be the Hermione she used to be strong confident and driven. Hermione dried her curls in a nice bouncy way like she used to, she put a little make up on to brighten up her face, she looked through her closet finding her favorite red work skirt pairing it with a white button down shirt and black blazer. She was feeling good, once she was ready for work she got herself a cup of coffee leaning in the doorway as she stared at the lump in her sheets, she wasn't sure exactly what she wanted to do but she wanted it to be memorable.

She walked over to bed ripping the sheets right off of him, causing him to wake suddenly.

"What the fuck Hermione" Matt yelled looking at her through squinted eyes.

"Get up assshole, and get the fuck out" Hermione stated giving him a firm look. He looked at her perplexed he wasn't used to Hermione treating him like this usually he was the one to behave like this.

"What crawled up your ass? Get your period this morning or something?" Matt said rudely, Hermione simply mock laughed at him.

"Funny no actually I'm just sick of you treating me like shit all the time" Hermione said firmly, Matt looked at her blankly.

"You called me" Matt said Hermione nodded.

"Yes I know, but I won't be calling anymore nor will I be coming over anymore" Hermione stated throwing him his clothes.

"Now get the fuck out of my life" Hermione demanded pointing to the door, though Matt seem unphased by her demands Hermione knew it was only a matter of time before he flooed her one lonely night begging for her company and she couldn't wait to refuse. Hermione finished off her coffee before heading off to work. Once she was there Leia had immediately noticed that Hermione was looking better than usual.

"Hey girl you look great!" Leia said elbowing her, Hermione smiled.

"Thanks I had a sort of revelation this morning" Hermione said with a small smile.

"Yeah? About what?" Leia asked

"Well…my pathetic life" Hermione said bluntly

"Oh honey don't say that" Leia said Hermione shook her head.

"No listen it's no secret since me and Ron broke up I haven't been the same. I've been dragging my feet over this break up for two years now. I whored myself out at bars for the first four months after we broke up, then I just went into a straight depression till I found Matt which I thought was good for me but I just realized was probably one of the worst things for me because he constantly tore me down, made me feel like shit unless I was climaxing! He gave me false hope, he made me into this girl that dishonored commitment and that's not me Leia we both know that!" Hermione spewed Leia looked at her in shock.

"I mean, I guess you're right but everyone goes through a bad break up. Where is all this coming from anyway?" Leia asked still trying to put together the pieces.

"Well I got drunk last night with full intentions of flooing Matt, which I did, we did our usual sex thing and I woke up this morning realizing I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to be that girl in her late twenties that still has a booty call with no signs of a real relationship. I took behavior of a result of a bad break up and turned it into who I am, and I'm done being this stupid depressing sluttly horrible version of myself. I want the old Hermione back, the Hermione who I really am" Hermione said looking at Leia with serious look knowing that it sure sounded easy now but she would help along the way. Leia's face broke out into a smile. "I'm glad, we want her back" Leia said giving Hermione a hug.

Ron lay in bed the sun flooding his bedroom, today was his day off thankfully. He stretched taking advantage of having the bed too himself, he assumed Taylor had made her way off to work already. He looked over at the time it was almost ten, he couldn't believe he slept in that late. He made his way to the kitchen his dog charging him as soon as he came out of the bed room.

"Hey boy!" Ron said giving his dog a rub; he stared to make some coffee grabbing a mug from the top shelf. He place it on the counter taking a better look at it, it was a royal blue with a gold hand painted leaf on the front with a slight crack down the side. It had been Hermione's mug, her favorite one to be exact. Since their break up had been so abrupt and he moved away shortly after he still had some of her stuff and she still had some of his. Though it had been two years now he couldn't get himself to throw any of it away, he even still had an old shirt of hers she always wore when she slept over. He knew it was pathetic and stupid but he didn't care. He poured his coffee into the mug, it was funny before he dated Hermione he hated coffee and now he couldn't function without it.

On the kitchen table lay a letter addressed to Ron and the Daily Prophet which he had sent here one a week just see what was going on back home. He took his letter and the prophet and went on to the deck calling Tucker to come out and follow him. He had made sure he trained him very well so he barley needed to be on a leash anymore. He picked up the letter; it was from his sister he wondered what was new with her. He saw his family mostly just on holidays and wrote to them about once a month or so. He tore open the letter and began to red,

_Hey Ron I hope all is well, just checking up on you making sure you're still alive out there in the Ireland country side. Anyway we're having a big family dinner this weekend everyone is coming in for that I strongly urge you to come too. In other words if you don't show up I will personally come to Ireland and kick your ass. Can't wait to see you Sunday, oh and Harry says hi he also can't wait to see you either! And Mum says she misses you dearly! We all do love ya – Ginny._

Ron laughed at his sister threats though she was probably dead serious, he knew that he couldn't blow off a family dinner that everyone was coming too. Ron then picked up the newspaper scanning threw the news, till he got to what interested him the most the sports section. He read up on all the quidditch news, and then flipped through the rest of the paper not usually one to read to tabloids but one headline caught his attention. _"Matt Smith Former Seeker Now Engaged!" _Ron ripped it open going to the page which the article was on, this was the man Hermione had been with at Harry and Ginny's wedding and for all knew she was still with. He scanned the article looking for a name praying it wasn't Hermione's, _him and his fiancé Mary Pennington…_Ron let out a breath of relief. He knew he shouldn't care that he simply should wish Hermione the best and if it was marrying that douchebag will good riddance. But luckily it wasn't. He picked up his coffee cup, looking at the mug rubbing his finger across the crack. He remembered the day Hermione broke this like it was yesterday.

_ Hermione wasn't anything without her coffee, and today she needed it more than ever. She had over slept due to a fight with Ron last night leading her to forget to set her alarm and now she was scrambling to get ready. She pulled her hair into a bun as she started the coffee pot, she finished buttoning up her shirt tucking it into her skirt as she waited. She tapped her hand impatiently waiting for the coffee to be done. She grabbed her favorite mug from the shelf putting it on the edge of the counter; once her coffee was done she spun around quickly to pour it knocking into the mug causing it to fall to floor._

_ "Fuck!" Hermione exclaimed picking up the mug and studying it there was no doubt there was now a large crack down the front. She tired filling the cup still but it simply leaked out the crack. She looked up at the time and she was officially late. _

_ "Uh shit shit shit!" Hermione exclaimed Ron poked his head out from the bathroom upon hearing Hermione's curses._

_ "Everything ok?" Ron asked_

_ "I'm late and I broke my favorite mug!" Hermione yelled in haste before going out the door. _

_After a long grueling day Hermione was happy to be home, she walked in plopping herself on the couch letting out a deep sigh. Her thoughts went back to this morning when she broke her mug she looked into the kitchen to see if it was still there but it wasn't. She hoped Ron didn't throw it away, as soon as she was about it got up to question Ron he came out from the bedroom._

_"Oh I didn't hear you come in" Ron said _

_"Wait hold on" Ron said holding up his hand going back in the bedroom and coming back out with the mug in hand. The crack with filled it and fixed he walked over and handed it to her._

_"Listen I'm sorry about last night and here's your mug good as new" Ron said with a small smile giving her the mug, Hermione took it in her hands as a smile emerged across her face. _

_"Thank you" she said softly it was things like this that made Hermione fall in love with Ron even more. She pulled him into a tender kiss,_

_"I'm sorry too for overreacting last night" Hermione said leaning her forehead against his as he wrapped his hands around her waist._

_"Want me to make you some tea?" Ron asked Hermione's smile grew wider and she handed him her mug._

_"Yes please" she answered with a smile._

Ron sat there with a smile on his face, not all things brought back such fond memories between him and Hermione. There was a lot of bad, but none the less a lot of good. Ron looked out onto his yard that was covered with leaves the lake touching the edge of yard, his old rickety dock creaking in the wind. He loved just relaxing out here, anytime of year it was just simply perfect. He was looking forward to his day off to have some time to himself to unwind. He closed his eyes for a brief moment until he heard a voice.

"Hey babe!" Taylor said coming out the back door, Ron's face dropped slightly until he forced it into a smile again.

"Hey hun I thought you were at work?" Ron questioned

"Well I may have taken the day off to spend it with you" Taylor said happily, most days Ron would be thrilled but today he just wanted to be alone.

"Oh well…that's great" Ron said trying not to sound disappointed but Taylor didn't buy it.

"What's wrong?" she said looking at him with question. Ron took a deep breath,

"I just wanted some alone time is all" Ron said honestly Taylor drew in a breath and nodded. Taylor was tough woman; she never made a fuss over things that weren't necessary. Ron liked that about her.

"That's fine I'll just go back to my place" Taylor said trying not to sound disappointed even though recently she had spent most of her days at Ron's place she still had her own place, which Ron was grateful for. He wasn't ready for something as serious as full on living with someone again. Taylor and Ron had only been dating for five months so he didn't really feel any pressure that they needed to live together anyway and if Taylor felt otherwise she would tell him. She was a very open and honest person, there was no guessing with her if she had something to say there was no doubt she was going to say it.

"Thanks babe" Ron said with a smile, she smiled back

"Okay I'll see you later?" Taylor asked hopefully and Ron nodded she gave him a quick kiss on the lips before letting herself out. Ron looked back out on the lake, thinking about the letter he had received from Ginny he was excited to see the family again it's been quite some time now considering the summer isn't full of any major holidays. The thought had briefly crossed his mind about bringing Taylor but as quickly as it came it left. He just didn't feel ready yet, his family didn't even know he had girlfriend mostly because he didn't know how long it was going to last. Sure Taylor was great there was no doubt there, but so was no Hermione.

A/N Alright Chapter three, tell me what you think! I will be telling the story in the past and present the past will reveal the kind of relationship Ron and Hermione had and what led up to their break up.


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny had been out shopping for the dinner her mother was going to prepare tonight, her mother sent her out a mission a list full of everything she needed. As she went through the list checking one last time she had everything she spotted a curly haired girl she would recognize anywhere.

"Hermione!" Ginny called out, Hermione turned around her face in question till she saw Ginny and she instantly smiled.

"Ginny! How are you!" Hermione said coming over giving her a big hug. Though they were still friends both of their busy schedules made it hard from them to meet up though they did whenever they could.

"Good! Great actually, I'm taking some time off from Quidditch though" Ginny said, Hermione looked at her surprise.

"Really why?" Hermione asked she knew Ginny loved quidditch more than anything. Ginny simply looked at her with a smile as if she was going to burst.

"Well…you can't tell anyone I haven't even told the family yet, actually I'm telling them tonight…but anyhow...I'm pregnant!" Ginny said practically squealing, Hermione instantly hugged Ginny again.

"Oh my god! That's fantastic! Congrats Gin!" Hermione said with a smile, Ginny was still beaming.

"Thank you! Uh I can't wait to tell everyone I've literally been dying only Harry knows" Ginny explained

"How far along are you?" Hermione asked she assumed not very far because she wasn't showing one bit.

"Almost two months! I had no idea at first we just found out two weeks ago but we wanted to wait till everyone could come in at once" Ginny explained, Hermione nodded it made sense when you have a big family like that.

"You know you should totally come to dinner!" Ginny said though then her face fell slightly as if she just thought of something, and Hermione knew exactly what. Ron was going to be there, this hasn't been the first time Ginny had invited her somewhere and quickly took the invitation back.

"Ron's going to be there huh" Hermione said reading Ginny's mind and she nodded.

"Yeah but I mean does that still bother you? It's been awhile now are you guys still…weird?" Ginny asked as if their break up was longer a big deal, which Hermione knew it really shouldn't be.

"Um I don't know actually" Hermione said honestly she hadn't seen or talked to Ron since Harry and Ginny's wedding.

"Well listen invitation still stands everyone would love to see you, as long as you feel comfortable with it" Ginny said, Hermione nodded part of her wanted to go she missed the Weasley family dearly but the other part of her was absolutely terrified of what could happen.

"Okay I'll think about it" Hermione said with a smile

"Great! I really hope you decided to come even if you just stop by" Ginny urged

"You look great by the way!" Ginny said looking over Hermione.

"Oh thanks! Listen if I don't see you later we need to make dinner plans and catch up" Hermione said

"Yes definitely my schedule is a lot more open now since I'm not doing Quidditch" Ginny said Hermione nodded.

"I'll see ya" Hermione said with a wave

"Later? Hopefully!" Ginny said before they parted their ways. She double checked everything on the list knowing that if she missed anything her mother would send her right back out again and she wasn't trying to do that. Once she made her way back to the Burrow almost everyone had been there expect Ron, this didn't surprise Ginny Ron had never been on time.

"Hey love need some help" Harry said grabbing some of the bags from Ginny helping her into the kitchen.

"Thanks dear you'll never guess who I saw in the store" Ginny said to Harry who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hermoine!" Ginny said  
"Oh really? How is she?" Harry asked

"She's good she looks great!" Ginny said with a sly look on her face, Harry eyed her he knew she was hiding something.

"What did you do" Harry asked

"I may have invited her to dinner" Ginny said with a small smile, Harry looked at her in question.

"You know Ron's coming right? They haven't seen each other since the wedding" Harry said remembering back to his wedding night when he saw Ron at the end of the night.

_"Harry can I have a word?" Ron said pulling Harry from is conversation with Ginny and Matt._

_"Yeah what's up?" Harry asked following Ron out past the celebration to a quieter part in the yard._

_"Listen I'm gonna head out, the wedding was great but I can't stay here any longer I just gonna check into a motel somewhere for the night then head back home" Ron explained his voice sounding sad._

_"Why what's going on?" Harry questioned, Ron let out a deep breath running his hand through his hair._

_"It's Hermione, I came here hoping I could…I don't know win her back…ugh it's stupid now that I say it out loud but I just can't watch her with that guy. I can't I'm over it I'm over her I just need to get out here" Ron said painfully, Harry patted him on the back he felt terrible._

_"Listen I'm sorry but I really don't think it's too late I thi-_

_"No Harry I'm done, it's over" Ron said cutting him off, Harry looked into his eyes and he could tell he was serious he simply nodded._

_"Okay you do what you have to do, I'll tell Ginny you said goodbye" Harry said giving Ron a hug before letting him go._

"I know! It's been so long they've both moved on by now don't ya think" Ginny said defending herself, Harry shrugged.

"Yeah I guess" he replied.

"Well she didn't even say yes, she might not even come" Ginny said Harry felt slightly relived if he knew Hermione she wasn't going to come which probably the best.

"Yeah you're right" Harry said. Just then the door opened and there stood Ron a smile plastered on his face.

"Ron!" Ginny exclaimed running over to hug her brother.

"Hey Gin!" Ron said giving her a big bear hug.

"Glad you could finally grace us with your presence" Ginny joked

"Yeah yeah. Hey Harry" Ron said pulling him into a hug. Despite what everyone thought Ron returned to the Burrow few and far between. When he first moved out to Ireland all of his brothers had bets when he would return, but was there to stay. So when he did come home it was rather exciting for everyone. Ron made his way through the house saying his hellos to everyone and getting settled before his family began the questioning. It seemed too happened every time he came home.

"So dear how's Ireland?" Mrs. Weasley asked it was a loaded question but Ron gave the simplest answer.

"It's great I love it" He responded sipping his beer.

"And work?" Mr. Weasley asked

"Great! You actually caught me between two lengthy field missions so you got lucky" Ron explained.

"Well thank god for that!" Ginny said sarcastically

"So any girls in your life?" Charlie asked giving him a suggestive look. Ron thought for a moment, and then shook his head.

"Nope couple dates here and there but nothing special" Ron said with a shrug.

"Ah 'dates' huh" George said suggestively elbowing Ron giving him a look. Ron simply rolled his eyes at his brother at always managed to make everything sexual.

"Oh I forgot to tell you guys, guess who I ran into at the store today" Ginny said

"Who?" asked

"Hermione!" Ginny said Ron's stomach did a slight flip he hadn't heard anyone say her name in so long.

"Oh did you how is she?" Mrs. Weasley asked intrigued.

"She's good, she looks great!" Ginny said. Ron wondered how Hermione looked now a days if she changed at all.

"Oh bless her I've always wished the best for her" Mrs. Weasley said. Ron wanted to ask what she's been up too, if she had gotten the big promotion she's always wanted, if she had boyfriend, but he refrained. Dinner was ready shortly after they gathered around the table and began to eat, once everyone was settled Ginny stood up. George looked at her with question.

"Um Gin what are you doing?" George asked

"I have something I'd like to say" Ginny said clearing her throat getting everyone's attention. Everyone soon looked over at waiting for her to speak.

"Well I just wanted to say that…well.. I'M PREGNAT!" Ginny exclaimed Mrs. Weasley got up immediately.

"Oh my baby! That's great!" Mrs. Weasley said rushing over to her daughter engulfing her in a hug. Everyone had looked shocked but happy yelling their congratulations hugging Harry and Ginny. When Ron made his way over to Ginny he gave her another bear hug,

"Now I know why you wanted me to come so badly" Ron said into her ear.

"Yeah...and you better start coming around more often! I want my baby to know his uncle Ron!" Ginny warned Ron simply nodded with a smile. He knew this meant he would be making more trips back home but for this he didn't really mind. Once they finished dinner they all migrated to the sitting room where they had drinks and caught up.

"Guess she's not coming" Ginny said to Harry quietly, Harry simply shrugged he wasn't very surprised.

"Doesn't look like it" Harry said

"I had hope…guess not" Ginny said sadly

"I assume you're staying tonight" Charlie said to Ron point at his drink in hand.

"Yeah looks like it, this always happens" Ron said drowning his drink.

"I'll get ya another I'm getting up anyway" Ginny said taking the glass from her brother and making her way into the kitchen. As she filled Ron's glass up the smell of the alcohol making her stomach turn slightly she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door wondering who it could've been and their stood Hermione.

"Hermione! You made it!" Ginny yelled bringing her into a hug, Hermione handed her a bottle of wine.

"Yeah I just figured why not" Hermione said with a smile trying to cover up her uneasiness.

"Good! Great! Follow me everyone's in here" Ginny said pulling Hermione by the hand. Hermione's heart was pounding, her stomach was in knots, and her hands were so sweating they could probably slip right through Ginny's death grip. Part of her hoped that Ron had left by now since it was so late but another part of her just wanted to see him.

"Look who stopped by!" Ginny said pulling Hermione forward she swallowed the lump in her throat forcing a smile and waving to everyone. Mrs. Weasley got immediately bringing her into a big hug.

"Oh dear! How are you it's so great to see you!" Mrs. Weasley said, Harry got up quickly hugging Hermione after.

"Hey Hermione! Long time no see!" Harry said

"I know right!" Hermione said slightly nervous not knowing what else to say. She got a hug from every Weasley family member, well almost every one, until she sat down. She had noticed Ron from across the room but he hadn't said anything yet. Everyone seemed to ignore the fact that Ron and Hermione were in the same room again mostly because it was easier.

Ginny knowing Hermione poured her a large glass of wine which Hermione was every grateful for. 'Thank you' she mouthed to Ginny as she handed it to her. Everyone asked her a million questions, she answered best she could. Ron kept relevantly quiet putting his two cents in every once in a while but never speaking directly to Hermione. As the night went on Hermione drank more and more washing away her nerves before she knew it was eleven thirty. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had went off to bed already as well as some of the Weasley boys and now it was just down to George Ron Harry Ginny and Hermione.

"Well we should get going huh love" Ginny said since she was becoming tired. Harry nodded,

"Yeah it's about that time" Harry said getting up from his chair. Hermione felt panic set in she had already promised Mrs. Weasley she was going to stay the night considering she was in no condition to go anywhere but she didn't realize that Ginny and Harry weren't staying too.

"Bye Hermione" Harry said giving her a hug

"Bye" Hermione said giving him a hug looking at Ginny frantically over his shoulder. Ginny quickly grabbed Hermione pulling her into a tight hug.

"It's going to be okay I promise" Ginny whispered in her ear knowing exactly what the look was for.

"Bye Hermione I'll write to you soon will catch up" Ginny said as she squeeze her hands and with that she left. George let out a deep breath he had been rather drunk,

"As much as I would love to see how this plays out" George said gesturing to Ron and Hermione.

"I need to go to bed" He said slightly slurring his words, he got up swaying giving Hermione a sloppy hug before making his way upstairs leaving just Hermione and Ron.

An awkward silence fell between them, Hermione suddenly felt self-conscious smoothing down her hair wondering how she looked for the first time all night. The simple fact that they both sat in this painful silence showed they wanted to talk to each other, that they were curious. It was simply a matter of who was going to make the first move. Hermione swallowed the hard, deciding she would be the one to break the silence.

"So Ron how's Ireland?" Hermione said pleasantly, Ron looked up at her surprised at first then he smiled slightly.

"It's good I love it out there" Ron said nodding his head.

"I hear it's beautiful at there this time of year" Hermione added, remembering Leia telling her about her trip there.

"Oh it is especially out in the country side where I live" Ron said, Hermione nodded. They both knew they had more to say that this was small talk that was safe. Hermione tipped back her wine glass finishing off her wine, Ron mimicked her doing the same with his whiskey. Ron reached for the whiskey bottle that was next to him pouring himself some more

"Want some?" Ron asked

"Oh god I haven't had whiskey in so long…but what the hell" Hermione said stretching out her wine glass. Truth be told the last time she had was when she was with Ron. Ron poured her about an equivalent to a shot raising his glass to hers, this was something they started in Hogwarts and never really stopped, they would simply go shot for shot with each other until someone gave up. Hermione shook her head in protest as she raised her glass knowing she would regret it as soon as she did it.

"Cheers" Ron said Hermione nodded before knocking her head back and taking the shot. They both coughed from the stinging of the whiskey in their throats.

"God I haven't done shots in forever" Hermione said shaking her head taking a breath, Ron simply laughed.

"You were never good at them truthfully" Ron said with a slight smile Hermione glared at him even though she knew it was true.

"Shut up Weasley" Hermione said Ron raised an eyebrow at her.

"Another then?" Ron challenged holding up the whiskey bottle. Hermione put out her wine glass in front of him and nodded.

"You're on" she said knowing it was a bad idea but her competiveness was getting the best of her. Hermione took her shot immediately before she chickened out, Ron watched as she threw her head back her curls falling down over her shoulders, her lips lighting touching the wine glass letting the whiskey fall into her mouth.

"Aren't you gonna take yours?" Hermione asked too drunk to realize Ron had been starring. Ron quickly snapped out of him trace and gulped back his whiskey.

"So how's England treating you?" Ron asked, though they were still keeping their distance the alcohol was tearing down their walls giving them the illusion that they were comfortable with each other again.

"Alright…." Hermione said flatly, she felt the whiskey in her head knowing she was becoming even more drunk but the second but she tried not to act like it, Ron looked at her in question.

"Yeah?" Ron said with a look unconvinced.

"Alright as in pretty shitty" Hermione said bluntly knowing it was mostly the alcohol making her this honest but at this time she didn't care.

"Ireland isn't that great either" Ron mused taking another small swig of whiskey. Hermione let out a long sigh, knowing what she wanted to ask next but not sure if she would be crossing a line.

"Are you seeing anybody?" Ron asked as if reading Hermione's mind, she looked over at him thinking for a moment before she simply shook her head adverting her eyes and extending her glass for another refill.

"Me either" Ron said softly Hermione's eyes flickered back at him and she was met with his deep blue eyes that were saying so much more than he was. Ron didn't care that he was lying, this was Hermione it wasn't like it was some random girl at the bar. It was Hermione, the only girl he's ever loved, the only girl to make him feel so much love and yet so much hurt. Hermione licked her lips still tasting the whiskey, Ron watched carefully wishing he could taste her lips again. Hermione leaned forward to place her glass on the coffee table in front of her, leaning too far forward and her brain not being able to keep up with her motions she ended up falling right out of her chair with a thud. Ron instinctively go up and went over to her, her head was still down on the carpet he lifted her up slightly.

"Hermione are you okay?" He asked concerned. Hermione's face broke out into a smile as she began to laugh uncontrollably, Ron smiled as he began to laugh with her. She sat back up leaning against the chair.

"That was…so embarrassing…" Hermione said in between laughs a tear of laughter falling down her face. Ron laughed just as hard trying to catch his breath so he could talk.

"Drink much?" Ron teased and Hermione hit him playfully but due to her drunken state missed horrible causing Ron to laugh even harder.

"Shut up Weasley!" Hermione said leaning towards Ron trying to get in his face. He continued to laugh as Hermione tried to make faces at him in mockery. Then he realized how close she was too him, her lips only inches from him and he settled down being overwhelmed by the notion to kiss Hermione with everything he had. Hermione noticed Ron's change in matterim and looked at him,

"What?" Hermione said looking into eyes that were filling with want and lust. She then too realized how close they were, her stomach was in knots she felt like they were back at Hogwarts all over again. Not knowing whether he was going to kiss her or not, being so close but so far away.

"I never got the promotion" Hermione blurted out, she had no idea what came over her why she deiced to say that of all things. She saw Ron's demeanor change immediately he became ridged leaning away from her and taking his eyes off her.

"Really?" Ron asked, Hermione nodded.

"And you didn't even bother to write? Or tell me? Ever?" Ron said his voice becoming louder and more enraged. Hermione regretted telling him now, she still didn't know why she said it.

"I'm sorry Ron…I was just…" Hermione couldn't find words in this very moment she couldn't remember why she didn't write him, why she couldn't just fix everything when she had the chance. Ron shook his head getting up from his chair,

"I can't do this" Ron said simply getting up from the chair and leaving Hermione to herself. She felt like crying, but she'd cried too much over Ron too many times before she refused too. She took another swig of whiskey before she curled up on the couch letting herself slip off into sleep

A/N: That may have been slightly confusing at the end there, but the next chapter will explain it all it was just too long to make all one chapter. Next chapter will be up shortly just doing some editing! Please let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

_For the past month Hermione had been engrossed in her work, staying at the office late bringing work home she had basically consumed herself in it. And it was all for her big promotion that she recently gotten approached to about basically being told that if she was able to win the next big upcoming case that the position was hers. She was more than thrilled this was what she'd been working for since she started. Ron came home to the sight of Hermione at the kitchen table with papers in stacks looking through all of them. He sighed, he hated when Hermione brought home work, as he walked into the kitchen he didn't get one word of acknowledgement from Hermione which annoyed him._

_ "Hi hun" Ron said rather loudly, Hermione spun around shooting him a look._

_ "What?" she said as if speaking to Ron had been the last thing on her priority list. Not even being home ten minutes Ron was beginning to get irritated. _

_ "Just saying hi…" Ron said dryly it was taking all of his energy to not start a fight. _

_ "Oh…ok" Hermione said flatly as she read, Ron shook his head throwing his head up in defeat. He didn't know what to do anymore it was like he was nothing to Hermione anymore. He understood that she needed to work more for this promotion but she was taking it to another level. They hadn't had a real conversation in weeks, he could've even remember the last time he kissed her let alone had sex. These frustrations had been building up inside Ron for a while now, he tried his best to keep them to himself but every once in a while they would come out starting a fight between them. _

_ "Thought you said you weren't bringing home work tonight" Ron said repeating what she told him earlier. _

_ "I changed my mind" Hermione said simply_

_ "Don't you think it'd be nice to have a night just the two of us" Ron said trying to stay clam going over to Hermione and rubbing her shoulders. Instantly she flinched under his touch, _

_ "Ron! Can you not touch me while I try to do work" she demanded as if she touch was the plague. _

_ "Are you fucking kidding me Hermione!" Ron yelled Hermione turned around to look at him._

_ "What?" Hermione said clearly not understanding why Ron was so upset._

_ "What? Seriously. Hermione we barley talk anymore, when we do talk it's either you giving me half ass answers or us fighting and honestly I'm getting sick and tired of it!" Ron said enraged._

_ "Ron listen I'm sorry but you just don't know what it's like to be in a position where you have to work a little extra in order to get what you want. You know that if you were in the same position I would support you one hundred percent" Hermione said trying to be calm._

_ "What are you saying? I can never get a promotion? You're the only one capable of that?" Ron growled,_

_ "What no Ron I didn't mean it like that, it's just hasn't happened yet" Hermione said trying to back track.  
"Yeah I'm sure" Ron snapped, turning away from her._

_ "Ron right now is not the time to be all moody" Hermione said making Ron even angrier._

_ "I'm not fucking moody Hermione! I am genuinely upset that I've lost my girlfriend to fucking paper work! Do you realize we haven't had sex in almost two months! Two fucking months Hermione. I'm not saying we need to fuck every night but I mean two months that's fucked up!" Ron shouted_

_ "Of course it's about sex, it always comes down to sex with you!" Hermione yelled back_

_ "No Hermione it's not just that! I haven't had a decent conversation with you about something besides work in I don't know how long. When was the last time I even kissed you? Or even hugged you? If I get anywhere near you it's always 'get away I'm working' or ' stop your going to distract me' I feel like you don't even love me anymore!" Ron bellowed_

_ "Ron you are being ridiculous! That's not true!" Hermione defended. _

_ "Oh yeah? Then tell me that last time you showed me one ounce of affection?" Ron demanded, Hermione opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again. Ron had been making good point but she didn't want to admit it. _

_ "Exactly" Ron spat before turning away_

_ "Ron I do love you" Hermione said quietly_

_ "Yeah well ya know what I'm not sure if I can love someone who treats me like this" Ron spat._

_ "Ron you're being an asshole! You know this is only temporary!" Hermione shouted enraged by his accusations. _

_ "I don't fucking care anymore" Ron said in defeat getting his coat, Hermione looked at him in panic not sure what was happening._

_ "What are you doing? Where are you going?" Hermione asked frantically._

_ "Oh now you fucking care about what I'm doing?" Ron said shaking his head as he headed for the door. Hermione began to follow his grabbing his arm to stop him,_

_ "Just let me go" Ron said pulling his arm from her grasp before he walked out the door with a slam. Hermione stood their stunned that Ron had walked out, they have had bad fights before but never to the point where he just left. She suddenly felt the reality of the situation thinking back to what he had said that they had in fact not had sex in two months. That is fucked up, Hermione thought. She knew going after him now wasn't going to do any good, she sat back down at the table attempting to go back to reading but thoughts of 'what if Ron never came back' began to haunt her, what if that was his last straw, what if that was his way of breaking up with her. Tears began to rush down her face. She quickly got up from the table rushing over to the cabinets hoping there was still a bottle of Ron's whiskey left over, and she was in luck. She pulled it from the shelf unscrewing the top and taking a swig from the bottle. Her face instantly turning up into a sour expression, she never knew how Ron drank this but right now it was all she had._

_ She forced herself to knock back swigs until she couldn't taste it anymore, she sunk down to the floor leaning against the cabinets as tears streamed down her face. She was such a bitch, she hated how she got this way and the sad part was she didn't see anything wrong with it until just now. Until Ron had to physically leave her to get the message across, she didn't bother wiping the tears away simply letting them fall as they did she drank herself into oblivion. She sat there on the kitchen floor staring at the front door waiting for it to open again to see Ron but she had no luck. She had passed out before Ron had come home. Ron walked through the door an hour later, barley getting home due to the amount of alcohol costumed at the bar. He stumbled his way to couch not even noticing Hermione sleeping on the kitchen before he passed out himself. _

_ Hermione awoke in the early hours of the morning the sun barely raising, she picked up her head feeling she was still drunk. Flashes of her fight with Ron and him leaving flooded her thoughts causing her to panic again running over to the bedroom to see if had come home but finding him on the couch instead. Slightly relieved she made her way to the bed not wanting to continue to sleep on the floor. Luckily it was the weekend and she didn't need to get up early, she quickly drifted off to sleep. _

_ For the next week or so Ron and Hermione had been walking on egg shells with each other neither of them had decided to bring up the fight they had. Hermione did apologize for working but told Ron he needed to understand it was something she had to do. In Ron's eyes it wasn't much of an apology but he took it not trying to start anymore fights but simply waiting out till Hermione got her promotion. They tip toed around each when they were at the house together, Hermione every once in a while trying to make small talk but Ron simply not interested this time. Their relationship was at an all-time low._

_ One day Ron came home beaming, Hermione sat at the table doing work as she always did but at this moment in time Ron didn't care._

_ "Hermione! I need to talk to you I know you're working but it can't wait" Ron said happily Hermione looked at him slightly confused considering he hasn't been like this in weeks._

_ "What is it?" she asked looking at him with questioning eyes._

_ "I got a promotion! They want to be a head of field investigation!" Ron exclaimed Hermione's face broke out into a smile. _

_ "Oh Ron that's great! Oh I'm so happy for you!" she said giving him a big hug and kiss for the first time in weeks. _

_ "I know! There's just one catch but I know you'll love it" Ron said trying to contain his excitement._

_ "What is it?" Hermione said confused._

_ "Well their transferring me out to Ireland, and I know you have this big promotion thing but I've already asked and you can be transferred too!" Ron said with a smile, but Hermione's face instantly dropped causing Ron's too as well._

_ "What is it? What's wrong?" Ron said searching her eyes for answers he could tell Hermione wasn't happy._

_ "Ron I can't go…to Ireland" Hermione chocked out, Ron frowned his brow in confusion._

_ "What do you mean? I told you they can transfer you out there too it's fine!" Ron reassured but Hermione simply shook her head. _

_ "Ron the promotion is strictly for this district in England, if I transfer out everything I've been doing everything I worked for is gone. Sure I'll have a job but I'll be basically starting from the bottom" Hermione said delicately knowing that she was crushing Ron, he simply sat in the nearby chair having nothing to say._

_ "Ron I'm sorry we can't go but maybe you can talk to them and they'll give you something here" Hermione said trying to be comforting be Ron didn't take it as that._

_ "Oh what so now me getting a promotion isn't as important as yours? You know I work just as hard as you! I go out in the field for days at a time on cases working my ass off twenty four hours around the clock! And just because you bring some papers home you believe that you're entitled to this more than me! You didn't even get the fucking promotion yet! I fucking did!" Ron shouted standing up now._

_ "Ron! You can't do this to me I've work so hard and I'm so close I know I can get it I know I will! Don't make me chose!" Hermione begged._

_ "It would be a different story if you've gotten it already but you haven't they keep putting it off telling you to do more and more work and yet never actually giving it too you!" Ron said._

_ "It takes time Ron! I need to prove myself and I am proving myself!" Hermione yelled Ron shook his head this was the last thing that he thought was going to happen. After everything that had been happening with them the past two months this was his breaking point. _

_ "What happened to when I get a promotion you would support me hundred percent" Ron spat remembering her words from their prior fight. _

_ "This is a special circumstance!" Hermione yelled._

_ "Of course it is" Ron yelled throwing his hands in the air._

_ "Ron you're being so selfish! Trying to take this away from me like this!" Hermione yelled, Ron let out an exasperated laugh._

_ "I'm selfish! Really? Me Hermione? I've been the one trying my best to not scream at you every single night for ignoring me, trying to understand that you need your space to do work. I've given you all of that for weeks now! And you didn't appreciate it one fucking bit because as soon as I was fed up and yelled at you I was the fucking bad guy but guess what Hermione you're being a self-absorbed bitch! Have you even asked me once how I've been? Cause I've been fucking terrible!" Ron shouted slamming his hands on the table._

_ "Ron I know it's been hard but I've said I was sorry I don't know what else you want from me!" Hermione yelled looking at him for answers._

_ "I wanted an hour of your time a day! Fuck half hour would've been fine just some time to fucking talk to you! I feel like I don't even exist to you anymore! I'm just this tenant you live with!" Ron spat. _

_ "That's not true Ron I've talked to you!" Hermione said _

_ "Bullshit! Maybe to tell me to shut up so you can work but that's about fucking it!" Ron said angrily before walking away from Hermione. He couldn't stand to be around her right now. _

_ "Ron I'm sorry I really am I've just been so stressed! You know this isn't fun for me either!" Hermione yelled out, Ron simply shrugged he didn't care anymore. Hermione made her way toward Ron feeling tears well up in her eyes._

_ "I really am sorry we can fix this I know we can" Hermione said grabbing his hand making him face her. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes full of sadness and regret. Ron dropped her hand from his sitting down now on the couch putting his head in his hands letting out a deep breath._

_ "Please come with me" Ron said roughly trying to hold back his tears knowing that these next moments would be so crucial to their relationship. Hermione simply stood quietly not saying anything, the silence killing Ron every moment longer it lasted. He looked up at her eyes were glassy as a tear streaked down her face._

_ "Ron….I can't…." She croaked out not knowing what was going to happen next. Ron shook his head his heart breaking in that very moment, he felt a pit in his stomach as a hot tear stained his face. He got up without saying a word heading for the bedroom Hermione following close behind._

_ "Ron..." was all she could said tears streaming down her face now, trying to get him to look at her and once she did what she saw torn her apart. Hermione knew his mind was already made up, that he was going to Ireland with or without her. _

_ "Don't…don't go!" Hermione pleaded, Ron shook his head as more tears began to fall down his face._

_ "Ron! That's not fucking fair!" Hermione screamed desperately. _

_ "No Hermione you're not fucking fair! The fact that you're going to simply rob me of an amazing opportunity like this over something you 'think you have' is utter bullshit" Ron spat back before ripping his shirt off as he got changed for bed._

_ "So what! Are you just going to leave me!" Hermione yelled _

_ "Hermione I never intended on leaving you! I wanted to bring you with me!" Ron yelled back getting rather close to her face. _

_ "Did you even put any thought into my job!" Hermione said _

_ "Yeah! I fucking did the first thing I asked was if you could be transferred with me! How the fuck was I supposed to know that this fucking promotion was only here!" Ron spat as he slammed the dresser draw. Hermione stood their silence speechless, Ron pushed past her as headed back out into the kitchen making himself is nightly cup of tea. He heard Hermione come up the behind him as the floor boards creaked under her feet. He didn't turn around he wanted her to speak first._

_ "You're going whether I go or not aren't you?" Hermione said through a shaky voice, Ron swallowed hard clenching his fists._

_ "I've already accepted" he said simply. He didn't turn around because he knew the look on Hermione's face would kill him. He heard he sob slightly, and then the creak of the floor boards again. He turned around confused, as he saw her walking away towards the bedroom once she reached it she slammed the door closed. He broke down immediately, tears streaming down this face. He was so mad and so hurt he never thought Hermione could cause him this much pain. He slammed his fist on the counter, knowing that this wasn't how it was supposed to go at all. He wasn't supposed to take a job in Ireland to get away from Hermione he was supposed to take it take get away with Hermione, to rebuild what they had lost so much of. And now their relationship was completely shattered._


	6. Chapter 6

Ron went down stairs it was five am and he was still slightly drunk he knew he needed some coffee before heading home. As he walked to the kitchen he spotted Hermione asleep on the couch, though he had still been angry with her he couldn't help but look at her in awe. Her once tamed curls were now a frizzy mess under her head, her hand dangling off the couch a position she always seemed to take when sleeping on the couch. He remembered when he would come home late from field missions, she would try to wait up for him but instead end up drifting off to sleep.

Ron headed into the kitchen as he began to make himself coffee, he waited patiently watching as the sun began to rise over the hills. Then he heard Hermione stirring in the other room, she muttered soft curses as she got up. Ron figured she was probably extremely hung over, and possibly still drunk. He really didn't want to see her he checked his coffee it was nearly done, but not done soon enough. Hermione came into the kitchen looking as if she didn't want to see Ron either.

"Hi" Ron said dryly before turning back to his coffee, Hermione let out a breath she knew he was mad and had every right to be. She didn't feel like talking she simply stood there taking in Ron. He hadn't been wearing a shirt his shoulders and back muscles sculpted almost perfectly now, those are new she thought to herself. Suddenly her stomach turned. She knew what was coming she was about to throw up. She ran to the nearest bathroom chucking up her guts, this was a pretty common thing for Hermione when she mixed her alcohol. Ron knew this was his chance to slip away as he heard Hermione gagging the bathroom. He went upstairs pulling on his old clothes, once he made his way back the down the stairs Hermione stood in the kitchen. Shit, Ron thought to himself. Hermione upon hearing the creaking stairs looked over at Ron, he could tell she wanted to talk but that was last thing he wanted to do. Ron hoped if he simply ignored her she wouldn't say anything, he walked through the kitchen headed for the door almost out without a word until Hermione spoke.

"Ron…I just wanted to say I'm sorry" Hermione said her voice slightly shaky, Ron froze for a moment. These were the words he had been waiting to hear for two years now. But in his eyes it was too late, he turned the doorknob letting himself out and left without a word to Hermione.

Ron evaporated home thankful Taylor wasn't there waiting for him, his mind was spinning. The events of the past twenty four hours had been a whirl wind, not only had he seen Hermione for the first time in about a year in a half but she had told him the one thing he wondered for the past two years. She didn't get the promotion, and yet she didn't write. Why? He thought wracking his brain, had she not loved him like he did her? That had to be the only explanation, he felt his rage build up again his unresolved feelings for Hermione that he tired so hard to repress had been surfacing again.

He thought he was getting over her, that she was simply an ex-girlfriend now but he was wrong. The thought back to last night if she just simply kept her mouth shut he would've kissed her right then and there and who knows where that would've lead. He believed in that moment that these feelings were returned that Hermione was just as willing to kiss him, that she missed him like he did her. But he was wrong, all these months thinking they were separated by their jobs but in reality it wasn't that, it was Hermione that kept them apart. He punched the nearby wall in frustrations hating himself for still having feelings for Hermione. He didn't want these feelings anymore he wanted to simply forget her. Forget the way she would bite her lip when she was trying to concentrate, forget the way she twirled her curls around her finger when she would read, forget the way he made her laugh when she was would throw her head back in happiness. He wanted it all to be gone.

Hermione finally got back to her house, it was six thirty she had enough time to get ready and make it work on time. As she rifled through her clothes trying to find something to wear she couldn't help but think about Ron. The look on his face when she had told him about the promotion it killed her. It was pure disappointment and hurt. There was no doubt now in Hermione's mind that she still had feelings for him. The way he was still able to make her feel was incomparable to anyone else. In the back of her mind she always knew this that no matter who she dated she would be settling because it wasn't Ron. Though she had hopes that she could prove herself wrong, but after last night her hopes were dwindling. Her motivation to go to work was low, but she knew staying home sulking in her own thoughts would be even worse. She pulled herself together making sure she looked presentable and went to work.

"Hermione are you ok?" Leia said when she saw Hermione walk in, Hermione took a deep breath. Is it really that noticeable, she thought to herself. She gave Leia a shrug as she continued to walk to her office she didn't feel like talking right now but that never stopped Leia who followed her straight to office closing the door behind her. This didn't surprise Hermione if anything she expected, she didn't react to Leia presence she went about as if she wasn't there until she spoke.

"Hermione? What's going on?" Leia questioned looking at Hermione with question.

"I don't want to talk about it right now" Hermione said truthfully knowing it would just get her upset.

"Is this about Matt being engaged?" Leia assumed. Hermione's head snapped up looking at Leia in question. If she hadn't felt like shit already this was the icing on the cake.

"What did you just say?" Hermione said Leia looked at her in surprise.

"I'm sorry I thought you knew it's been all over the news" Leia said quickly instantly regretting being the one to tell Hermione. Hermione sat there in shock, she didn't even think it was possible for her day to get any worse until just now.

"Well that's fucking fantastic" Hermione spat putting her head in her hands. Leia rushed to her side rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry I was the one you had to hear it from" Leia said sympathetically.

"Rather hear it from you than anyone else" Hermione admitted

"If it wasn't Matt that's making you like this then what's going on?" Leia pried, Hermione could always count on Leia to never give up on getting information out of her.

"I saw Ron last night" Hermione blurted out. Leia looked at her in shock surprise all over her face, it was pretty hard to get Leia speechless but it seemed as though Hermione had just succeed. She knew Leia's mind was running wild with all the possibilities for what had happened between them.

"Nothing happened. I just went to a dinner at the Burrow" Hermione clarified before Leia could say something completely absurd.

"Oh and Ginny's pregnant" Hermione said seeming like she was getting all the important facts out so Leia would leave in peace.

"Oh that's great!" Leia said Hermione nodded hoping Leia would take this cue to leave but unfortunately she didn't.

"Well something must've happened, did you guys talk at all?" Leia pressed, Hermione took a deep breath knowing that the sooner she told Leia the better.

"Yeah…." Hermione said

"And…?" Leia said looking at Hermione for answers.

"I told him I never got the promotion" Hermione finally said, Leia's eyes got wide. Knowing their relationship she knew how much of a big deal this was.

"What did he say?" Leia said

"Nothing really…specifically 'I can't do this'…he hates me" Hermione concluded feeling sadness wash over her, saying it out loud almost made it hurt more.

"No Hermione you don't know that!" Leia said bending down giving Hermione a hug she could tell she was on the brink of tears.

"I feel terrible the look on his face was complete and utter pain" Hermione said using every ounce of energy she had not to cry.

"Oh honey he was just mad, but he doesn't hate you" Leia reassured, Hermione shook her head in protest.

"No. I saw him this morning briefly before I left…I said I was sorry and he just left without a word" Hermione said remembering their painful encounter this morning.

"Wait this morning?" Leia said confused

"Oh I got kind of drunk, as did he I ended up staying the night" Hermione clarified.

"So you told him while you were drunk" Leia said putting the pieces together, Hermione nodded knowing it wasn't the best idea.

"Yeah we were talking finally getting past the awkwardness and he was looking at me like he used too, like he was going to kiss me and I panicked and it came out. I just felt like he needed to know once in for all" Hermione explained, a tear running down her face that Leia quickly wiped away.

"It's going to be okay, I love you" Leia said trying to make Hermione feel better.

"Come over to my place tonight, we'll have a girl's night" Leia offered knowing that she was only trying to help but Hermione didn't want that but she'd deal with it later. Hermione nodded taking a deep breath gathering herself. Just then the door opened their stood Garret,

"Hey Hermione" he said with a smile, Leia knew exactly where he was going with this.

"Not now Garret! Damnit don't you ever give up!" Leia yelled pushing him out the door, Hermione had been grateful for Leia's lack of manners sometimes.

"Thank you" Hermione said

"Anytime, I'll see ya at lunch" Leia said before leaving her office. She knew today was going to be a long day so she started her work trying her best to distract herself. Before Hermione knew it lunch hour rolled around, Leia and Jill came into her office, Jill holding a letter.

"Here Hermione this is for you, Garret wanted to bring it to you but I decide it wasn't a good idea" Jill said handing Hermione a letter, she knew that by now Leia had filled Jill in on her life in shambles. She ripped open the letter figuring it was something for work but instead it was from Ginny.

_Dear Hermione, It was great seeing you last night! I think everything went really well, you and Ron seemed to get along, well maybe coexist is a better word but either way baby steps! Which I'm glad because I'm having kind of a pre baby shower thing, I'm not even really sure what the purpose for it is all I know is that my mum said I'm having one and you better show up. It's in two weeks on the 23__rd__, that's a Saturday so plan ahead because I want you to be there. Also I'm free whenever you are so we need to grab some dinner preferably before the 23__rd__. I love ya hope all is doing well see ya soon! xox Ginny. _

"Whose it from?" Leia asked they both watch Hermione read the letter carefully.

"Ginny, she having a party the 23rd she wants me to go too" Hermione explained before putting down the letter.

"Do you think Ron's gonna be there" Jill blurted out Leia elbowed her while shooting her a look.

"Um I'm not sure probably not he works a lot" Hermione said simply trying to convince herself that was the case. The rest of the day played out like any other day Jill, Leia, and Hermione went to their usual lunch spot talked about their weekends. Jill and Leia seemed to avoid the subject of Ron which Hermione was thankful for but she knew it was bound to come up later. Even though Hermione didn't really want to do a girls night because she knew that was code for getting drunk and talking about Hermione's problems at the same time she didn't want to be alone. So reluctantly she went picking up her favorite bottle of wine for the occasion and headed over to Leia's place after work.

Hermione knocked on Leia's door dressed in a pair of yoga pants and an old tee shirt, she had an overnight bag with clothes and make up for work the next morning. Drinking on week days wasn't really Hermione's thing but she figured this was somewhat of a special circumstance.

"Hey Hermione!" Paul said opening the door with a smile. Paul was a big guy about six foot with every ounce of his body being muscle. It was kind of funny to see him and Leia together sometimes because physically they were the complete opposite Paul a big tough rugged guy, and Leia a petite delicate woman.

"Lee Hermione is here!" Paul called out

"Thanks Paul" Hermione said going into Leia's house, there was boxes everywhere. Leia and Paul were moving in together once they got married and it seemed as though Leia had already started packing up. Paul lived in his parents old house, it was big right on a lake he inherited it when they both died in the Battle of Hogwarts.

"I was just leaving I swear! I know no guys allowed during girls night" Paul joked, but there was no doubt in Hermione's mind that Leia had actually given a lecture on how crucial it was for Paul to leave during girls night.

"Back here!" Leia yelled from the kitchen Hermione could already hear Leia and Jill's voice echoing through the house.

"Take a seat Hermione and drink up" Leia said pouring her a large glass of wine matching the one her and Jill had.

"Thanks, but next I'll have this" Hermione said pulling her bottle of wine out from her bag.

"Ohhh! Ms. Granger has come prepared!" Jill exclaimed

"You know what means!" Leia said

"I'm getting fucked up" Hermione finished, her friends knew that when Hermione brought her own alcohol that's when she'd drink and a lot. Mostly because she was rather picky of what she drank.

"So I kind of have an announcement" Jill said they were about two large glasses of wine in.

"Oh yeah bout what?" Leia said looking at Jill with a raised eyebrow.

"I kind of have a boyfriend" Jill said timidly, Hermione nearly chocked on her drink when she heard these words and Leia had seemed just as surprised.

"Wait what?" Leia said shocked

"Yeah…We've been together I guess secretly you could say for about two months now" Jill said

"Wait seriously?" Hermione said she couldn't believe her ears.

"Yeah I mean the first month I was still fucking around with other guys, but this past month it's been just him. I really think it's well…real" Jill explained, Hermione instantly reached for a glass again throwing her head back finishing off the rest of her wine. She was officially alone. Not only was Leia getting married, Ginny was having a baby and now Jill of all people had a boyfriend.

"Who is it" Leia asked Jill seemed suddenly uncomfortable, looking down at her wine glass.

"George Weasley" she said faintly, Hermione's eyes grew wider as she stared at Jill in disbelief. Leia simply let her mouth drop looking over at Hermione for a reaction.

"Oh…" was all Hermione could say. It wasn't really a big deal, it wasn't like it was Ron but it was still a Weasley, George was a brother to her. But it was strange, weird how Hermione's worlds were crossing.

"That's great" Hermione said finally getting back to her senses knowing there was really nothing to be mad about.

"You're not mad" Jill asked looking at Hermione in question.

"No, I mean as long as you're not fucking with his head and actually care about him I think it's great" Hermione said with a smile.

"This is so exciting! We need to go a double like as soon as possible!" Leia squealed, Hermione rolled her eyes it was already starting. She knew this was going to get real old fast, but she knew she had to put on a good face. She knew that if she wasn't in such a miserable place she really would be genuinely happy for Jill it really was about time she settled down. Hermione poured herself another tall glass of wine as Jill and Leia talked for a bit about all the dates they could go on. Hermione simply tuned them out keeping her buzz going, though if she was being honestly she was pretty much drunk at this point.

"So Hermione what are you going to do about Ron?" Leia asked out of nowhere catching Hermione off guard.

"Uhh…umm what?" Hermione said shocked, not sure what they were getting at.

"I mean you still have feelings for him right?" Leia said, Hermione looked at her in confusion.

"I never said that" Hermione snapped

"No…but it's obvious" Leia said who had seemed to be rather drunk considering Leia was somewhat of a light weight.

"No..It's not…" Hermione said defensively.

"Please if you didn't have feelings for him you wouldn't have been so upset this morning" Jill said pointing out the obvious, Hermione let out a sigh this really wasn't something she wanted to talk about but she knew it wasn't worth fighting it either.

"Okay you're right, but there's nothing to do now. It's over, it's been over" Hermione said sadly taking another sip of her wine.

"Not necessarily" Jill said as if she knew something and Hermione eyed her.

"What do you mean?" Hermione said firmly looking intently at Jill. If there was one thing about Jill that everyone knew besides that she slept around was that she could never ever keep a secret.

"I mean you and Ron may have come up in conversation once or twice with George" Jill blurted out.

"Really?" Hermione said not sure if she liked where this was going.

"Yeah…" Jill said Leia looked between Jill and Hermione.

"And..?" Leia said never one to give up on good gossip.

"Yeah and?" Hermione seconded wanting to know what George had been saying about her behind her back.

"And…I mean from what I understand Ron may…like you still or at least did...I don't know about now" Jill explained trying to get her face straight, Hermione's stomach tighten at the thought of Ron still having feelings for her. But then again how much would George know? Ron is hardly around anymore living off in a different country she wasn't sure how much of this information she could trust.

"What do you mean exactly?" Hermione pressed.

"Yeah just spit it out Jill" Leia demanded.

"Okay okay! Well apparently at Ginny and Harry's wedding Ron still then had feelings for you he approached George about it. He thinks that Ron will always fancy you but now he just suspects" Jill finally said relief washing over her.

"You can't tell anyone I told you that!" Jill said quickly her famous line after spilling the beans.  
"Of course not" Leia said looking over at Hermione who seemed to have gone deep in thought.

"Hermione?" Leia said shaking Hermione from her thoughts.

"You okay?" Leia asked Hermione simply thought back to the wedding, how she went with Matt, how is was an obnoxious drunk the whole time, how Ron avoided her the whole time, and how when they finally did speak it was almost painfully awkward and now she knew why. He still had feelings for her and there she was running around with this new guy seeming as if she too was over Ron. But she wasn't, and she still wasn't.

A/N: There's chapter six, please let me know what you think! Happier chapters are on their way but just bear with me for now.


	7. Chapter 7

Ron sat at his desk at work wishing he didn't had to be here, he tried to focus on the papers in front of him but it wasn't working. There was a knock at his door,

"Come in" he said, his assistant came into his office smiling wide like she always did.

"Hi Mr. Weasley just wanted to let you know that Taylor is here should I send her in?" she asked politely, though Taylor was the last person besides Hermione he wanted to see he knew he couldn't just blow her off. Taylor worked as a writer for the local newspaper and her office was right down the road from his making it not uncommon for her to stop by every once in a while.

"Sure" Ron said flatly, Taylor walked in smiling at him.

"Hey hun!" she said coming over to give him a kiss.

"Hey" He said forcing a smile

"Did you get back late last night or just stay over?" Taylor asked as she seated herself on the edge of his desk.

"Stayed over drank too a little too much" Ron said Taylor let out a small laugh.

"That always happens when your brothers are there" Taylor said talking as if she knew them when in reality she didn't at all only from stories. This slightly annoyed Ron but he let go.

"Yeah it does" Ron said simply, dropping his eyes to the paperwork.

"Ya know I'd like to accompany to one of these family dinners" Taylor said. Ron tensed up a bit he knew this day would come but it hoped it wouldn't be this soon. He looked up at Taylor with a small smile trying not to lead on his uneasiness.

"You will soon" Ron said Taylor nodded that seemed to be a good enough answer for her.

"What do you tell them about me?" Taylor asked looking at Ron. Who froze he knew the truthful answer was nothing but he knew he couldn't say that without hurting her feelings.

"Just how great you are" Ron said with a smile taking her hand and giving it a small kiss.

"Oh! My sister is pregnant!" Ron said luckily this was a good subject changer.

"Oh that's wonderful! We have to start getting her some gifts for the baby maybe put together a basket of sorts" Taylor said getting excited, this also annoyed Ron. There wasn't going to be a we, this was his nephew not hers she didn't even know Ginny and Ginny didn't even know she existed.

"Absolutely…listen babe I've got a lot of work to do, I'll see you later okay?" Ron said just wanting to get Taylor out of his office. She nodded giving him a swift kiss on the lips,

"Okay dinner later?" She asked before leaving Ron nodded and with that she left. Ron rubbed his face, his relationship with Taylor had been becoming more serious as each day passed, and this wasn't something Ron was ready for or even wanted at this point in time. He didn't know to do, once the day ended he found his good friend Nick who worked in the office with him. They were both transferred to Ireland in the same week which made them bond rather quickly.

"Hey Nick wanna grab some beers tonight?" Ron asked, it had been awhile since him and Nick went out due to their busy schedules.

"Read my mind man" Nick said. Nick was American he worked in New York City, from what Ron understood was "the city" over there.

"Great I need this" Ron said

"Me too, it's been a rough couple weeks" Nick said filing away the last of his paper work for the day. Not only had they both been busy with work but Nick's long distance girlfriend had recently broke up with him. Though he knew it was coming in a way he was still hurt.

"Wanna ask Andrew if he wants to join?" Nick asked, Andrew had been one of the new guys fresh out of school.

"Why not he's always a good time" Ron said, out of the office Andrew was rather a goof, at the bar he was the life of the party he could talk to anyone about anything.

"Hey! Andrew! What are you doing tonight?" Nick called out.

"Nothing that I can think of" Andrew replied.

"Good, meet us at the Olde Pub around eight" Ron said Andrew nodded with a smile. A lot of the other guys they worked with them didn't seem to like Andrew very much. Mostly because they mistook is sarcasm for reality and his jokes as offensive. But really he was a pretty good guy.

"So eight then?" Nick asked as he gather his things, Ron nodded.

"See ya then" Ron said before he left making his way back home. He was greeted by his dog bombarding him at the door.

"Hey boy" Ron said bringing the dog to the back letting him out. He stood on his deck looking out onto the lake. The air was becoming especially crisp lately, winter was underway. Soon his yard would be covered in snow, the lake would eventually freeze over and the colorful trees would be replaced with naked brown trees. He took in his view knowing it wasn't going to last much longer. He heard Tucker barking bringing his attention to the front of the yard where Taylor had just arrived.

"Shit dinner, that's right" Ron muttered to himself before heading over to Taylor.

"Hey Taylor" Ron said giving her a quick kiss on the check.

"Hey babe what do you want to do for dinner?" Taylor asked with a smile,

"Um actually I was thinking maybe grabbing something quick in town, I forgot I promised Nick I'd get drinks with him" Ron said Taylors face dropped he knew she was disappointed.

"Can't you just reschedule with Nick?" Taylor asked

"I mean he really needs some guy time he's still really torn up about the break up" Ron said, knowing that in fact he was the one that needed it more than Nick.

"Still? It's been like a month isn't he over it by now?" Taylor asked, Ron looked at her in confusion. He wasn't sure how Taylor would deal with her break ups but usually it takes more than a month.

"Yeah they were together for a while" Ron said Taylor shrugged.

"I guess" she said.

"Well let's get going so we don't have to rush" Taylor added, Ron nodded as he called in Tucker letting him back inside before they left. The dinner had been slightly uncomfortable mostly on Ron's part because he didn't want to be there. Taylor kept bringing up things about moving in, and taking a trip out to the Burrow and these were all things Ron didn't want to talk about. Finally they made it through dinner and Ron was relieved,

"Okay well I'll see you tomorrow" Ron said giving Taylor a kiss goodbye.

"Okay…Hey are you okay?" Taylor asked

"Yeah why?" Ron lied, Taylor shrugged.

"Don't know you seemed off at dinner" Taylor said

"Oh yeah my stomach doesn't feel so great, but besides that I'm great" Ron said forcing a smile giving Taylor another kiss. She seemed to take his fake excuse and smiled up at him,

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow" she said before leaving. Ron walked down the street to the Olde Pub where he and Nick had been going for the past two years. It was kind of their place, it had somewhat of an older crowd which they liked because it was never over crowed like some of the other bars in the area. Ron walked in nodding at the bartender, getting the usual booth they always sat in. A waitress came by one Ron hadn't recognized which was surprising.

"Hi! Can I start you off with anything?" The young girl said with a smile

"Yes you can't I'll get three of whatever you have on tap" Ron ordered, the girl wrote it down and nodded.

"No usual tonight?" A waitress ask, one Ron recognized and knew very well.

"Well not just yet Erin" Ron said. Erin was a waitress at the Olde Pub had been since before Nick and Ron started coming here. Over the years they've gotten to know Erin pretty well, she was a couple years older than them but she always knew how to have a good conversation.

"Who's the new girl?" Ron asked pointed over at the waitress who just took Ron's order.

"She's too young for you Weasley" Erin joked shooting him a look.

"Hey! I was asking wondering" Ron said in defense.

"I know, I know. Here names Tara goes by T" Erin explained, just then Nick and Andrew arrived.

"Hey Erin!" Nick said as he came in, Erin smiled and nodded.

"New guy is back huh?" Erin said nodded over to Andrew who waved.

"Yeah we figured he's cool enough to hang out with the big boys now" Nick joked.

"I wouldn't exactly qualify you two as big boys…" Erin joked, Ron simply rolled his eyes as their waitress came over with their beers.

"Here you go" T said handing them their beers, Andrew looked over the waitress it was clear he liked what he saw. Erin raised an eyebrow at Ron before walking away,

"I'm sorry hun I didn't catch your name I'm Andrew" he said, she smiled at him.

"I'm Tara but everyone calls me T" she said with a smile and a giggle, Andrew nodded.

"I'll remember that…T" Andrew said with smile, Nick rolled his eyes taking a large swig of beer.

"You're starting already" Nick said, Andrew simply shrugged.

"So Ron how've you been I feel like we haven't been out in forever" Nick said, Ron nodded,

"I know! I've needed it that's for sure" Ron said taking a swig of his beer letting out a long sigh.

"How's Taylor?" Nick asked, Ron shrugged and Nick eyed him in confusion.

"She's been…irritated me lately…" Ron said honestly, Andrew and Nick look at him in surprise.

"Really?" Andrew said Ron shrugged again, this had been something in the back of his mind for a while now but he never really told anyone till now.

"I thought you guys were really hitting It off" Nick said

"I mean we were, I just don't know what happened. She's been really hinting at moving in together and coming back home with me and I just don't want that" Ron said Nick looked at him with confusion. Nick had been the type of guy that always believed in relationships and have always been in them. He was a commitment guy, one night stands and random hook ups wasn't his thing.

"I think you're just freaking out over nothing" Nick said simply, Ron rolled his eyes he knew Nick wouldn't understand.

"Or maybe he just sick and tired of being tied down" Andrew said. Andrew was the complete opposite of Nick, if he was faced with even the slightest bit of commitment he ran the other way. His specialty was picking up girls effortlessly with his wit and charm.

"I don't know guys just lately she's just so annoying" Ron said exasperated

"Have you talked to her?" Nick asked

"What am I supposed to say 'Oh hey Taylor how are you oh by the way I think you're kind of annoying" Ron said bluntly, Andrew laughed but Nick didn't find it as funny.

"No I mean maybe giving you some space or something?" Nick clarified, Ron shrugged.

"That's the thing she thinks that were not spending enough time together and I think we are. We're on two completely different pages in what we want out the this relationship" Ron said

"Sounds like you guys should just break up" Andrew said bluntly

"I'd have to agree with Andrew on this one, it's not fair to Taylor" Nick concluded, Ron nodded. He knew it was true he just didn't know how he was going to tell Taylor.

Hermione went about her days, trying her hardest to not let her thoughts of Ron and loneliness get the best of her. If she was alone that's when it got the best of her, she would simply sit there thinking back at the night at the Burrow, how great it felt to be with Ron again. And then his face when she told him she didn't get the promotion a complete switch in his whole mood, it killed her. But lately she had been trying to keep herself as busy as possible, though sometimes it was proven hard due to the fact that Leia and Jill both had boyfriends, she still did her best. Today she was meeting Ginny for lunch, Sunday was her 'pre-baby shower' as she called it and made a point that she wanted to see her beforehand.

As she sat waiting for Ginny she looked around the restaurant, it seemed since the colder months as approached more couples had appeared. Half of the restaurant was filled with couples, doting on each other, smiling and laughing. Hermione truly hated it. She knew once Christmas time came around it would be even worse. Holidays were always the hardest, everyone always had someone and Hermione just had her. Considering most of her holidays before her and Ron's break up were spent with the Weasley family, it made it even harder.

"Hey!" Ginny said pulling Hermione from her thoughts, she got up and hugged Hermione.

"Hey Gin how are you?" Hermione asked

"I'm good! My nose a little sensitive than usual but besides that great! How about you" Ginny said.

"Alright! Working a lot ya know getting ready for the holidays" Hermione said with a smile.

"That's good! So I kind of have some news…again" Ginny said with a laugh and Hermione looked at her wondering what it could be.

"What is it?" Hermione asked intrigued.

"Well Harry and I have been talking and we want you to be the godmother of your baby! I mean obviously you're the sister I've never had!" Ginny said excitedly, Hermione looked at her wide eyes and shocked, she felt so horned.

"Really? Oh Ginny thank you! I feel so honored!" Hermione said with a wide smile.

"Also Harry and I deiced after many long talks that Ron is going to be the godfather" Ginny said, Hermione froze for a moment

"Oh…that's great!" Hermione said awkwardly, Ginny eyed her.

"What happened?" Ginny said

"What do you mean?" Hermione said playing dumb.

"I mean the way you reacted to Ron being the godfather leads me to believe there's something I don't know" Ginny said raising her eyebrow at her.

"Okay, well when I was at the Burrow after you and Harry left George went upstairs right after leaving me and Ron. Together. Alone. And we were drunk obviously and actually getting along great…" Hermione said trailing off not wanting to finish to story.

"Oh my god did you guys…have sex?" Ginny said whispering the last part. Hermione felt her face get hot at the thought of sex with Ron and then she quickly shook her head.

"Oh no Gin!" Hermione said quickly

"Well then…what happened" Ginny pressed.

"I told him I never got that promotion" Hermione blurted out. Surprised was all over Ginny's face she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Why? I mean yes he should know but why tell him then?" Ginny said confused, Hermione shrugged.

"I have no fucking idea, I was drunk and I just panicked and it came out" Hermione explained, Ginny let out a sigh.

"I'm guessing that didn't go over too well" Ginny concluded knowing how her brother reacts to things, Hermione nodded.

"Yeah I told him the next morning I was sorry and he just left without a word. He wants nothing to do with me" Hermione explained hurt washing over her again.

"Listen everything is going to work out" Ginny said looking at Ginny sympathetically, sensing she was becoming upset again.

"It's just so hard Gin, to see him and have all the feelings come rushing back like that" Hermione said looking sadly at Ginny.

"I know it is" Ginny said they continued their lunch talking about the pre baby shower that Mrs. Weasley was so excited about. Hermione agreed to come and help set up before hand, knowing that Ginny could need some help. From what Hermione understood it was mostly friends, family and just another excuse for Mrs. Weasley to talk about Ginny being pregnant.

Before Hermione knew it Sunday had rolled around, she put on one of her more causal dresses with a pair of boots and coat before she made her way to the Burrow. The house was already hectic, Mrs. Weasley was cooking up a storm in the kitchen and Wesley's boys began trickling through the door. Ginny had reassured Hermione that Ron wasn't coming because of work, which made Hermione feel much more at ease.

"Hermione dear can you take this outside?" Mrs. Weasley said handing her a full garbage bag.

"Of course" Hermione said taking it from her heading outside, she had forgotten how cold it had gotten as she walked down to the garden where they kept the trash cans. A gust of wind mad her shiver, winter was on its way there was no doubt about it. Hermione crossed her arms putting her head down as she walked trying to keep herself warm wishing she had her coat now. A loud pop make her pick her head up, and who she saw made her stop in her tracks, there stood Ron nicely dressed in a pair of khakis and a button down shirt. Hermione forced herself to speak

"Hey Ron!" Hermione said forcing a smile, Ron turned and looked surprised he hadn't see her until now.

"Hey Hermione" Ron said back

"Thought you were working?" Hermione said awkwardly

"Uh yeah but mission got canceled so I figured I'd surprise Gin" Ron explained looking at Hermione. She was wearing a red sundress with tall brown boots, her skin covered in goose bumps, her curly hair blowing in the breeze.

"I think we need to talk" Hermione blurted out looking at Ron with pleading eyes hoping that he wouldn't turn her down. Ron thought for a moment, he was curious to what she had to say but at the same he didn't want to talk to her but his curiosity got the best of him.

"Okay let's settle this before we go back in" Ron said as he began to walk out into the backyard of the Burrow. Hermione followed closely behind not sure where he was going until the made it up the hill to a tree which they always used to sit under in the summer months to beat the heat.

"Talk" Ron said bluntly as he turned to face Hermione, she suddenly felt the need to throw up. She didn't know how to start or what to even say. She gathered her thoughts momentarily as Ron looked down upon her with his blue eyes she swallowed the lump her throat and began to speak.

"I'm sorry Ron I really am, I know I should've wrote to you and told you but I was sacred. I was still so heartbroken about the break up and how you left what seemed to be easily and I was just afraid that you didn't love me anymore that if I wrote I would be waiting for a letter back and I would never get one" Hermione explained she could already feel the tears welling up in her eyes but she fought them the best she could. There was silence for a couple moments as Ron gathered this thoughts before speaking,

"Leaving wasn't easy for me at all, it was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do in my life Hermione" Ron said firmly.

"And if you wrote to me then I would've done more than a letter. I would've came back to get you and bring you with me" Ron explained, Hermione simply looked into his big blue eyes as he talked she could tell this was hurtful subject for him too but he was holding it together.

"But then I saw you at the wedding with that prick and it broke my heart all over again, I was still a mess and there you were perfectly fine with another man" Ron said sadly dropping his eyes from Hermione's for the first time and turning around running a hand through this hair trying to keep his temper, Hermione felt a twinge in her heart just watching Ron like this was killing her.

"Ron there's something you need to night about that night" Hermione said he voice shaky,

"That prick was no body. Harry and Ginny set us up right before the wedding because they felt bad I was dateless, he literally meant nothing to me. I was probably more of a mess than you were" Hermione admitted, Ron's looked back at Hermione in surprise. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"But he said you guys were dating" Ron said confused

"I know but we weren't he just decide he was going to tell people that" Hermione said Ron nodded processing the information taking a deep breath. He wasn't sure what to do next, before he could decide Hermione spoke

"Listen Ron I'm sorry for everything all of it and I think it's time for us to be able to be in the same room without having tension that the whole room can feel" Hermione said trying to gather herself and think rationally, though it was hard Ron had looked so tempted in this moment. His hair slightly ruffled, his shirt making his blue eyes glow, she watched carefully as he licked his lips and she swallowed hard looking down at the ground. She knew that even if this wasn't what she wanted it was the right thing to do.

"You're right we need to get past this" Ron said Hermione nodded

"So friends?" Hermione said extending her hand, some might call it a step forward but Hermione knew this was their conformation of never having a romantic relationship again.

"Yeah just friends" Ron said hesitantly accepting her hand shake, just the touch of her Hermione still made him tingle.

"Let's go inside" Ron offered noticing that Hermione was rather cold, they made their way back to the house in silence, Hermione couldn't help but feel even worse than before. The feeling of never having Ron again had been becoming a reality.

"Look who I found!" Hermione said as excited as she could make herself sound, Ron followed in behind her as Ginny squealed.

"I thought you had work!?" Ginny said before running over to give him a hug.

"Got canceled figured I'd surprise you" Ron said, Hermione quickly slipped into the kitchen disappearing form the Ron madness as everyone began asking him questions. Hermione took the bottle of wine on the counter and took a swig right from the bottle. Normally she wouldn't do that but no one was around and she didn't have time to find a glass. The rest of the day played out just as Hermione had figured Mrs. Weasley made a large dinner for everyone talking about how happy she was for Ginny. They talked about dates for the actual baby shower, Ginny and Harry were completely adorable, all the Weasley brother's had gotten drunk, and Ron and Hermione forced friendly interactions that they both knew were fake. Hermione sat at the kitchen table for a moment as she refiled her wine glass, their seemed to be an emerging pattern when she came to the Burrow.

"How are you doing?" Ginny said coming up from behind her joining her at the table, Hermione shrugged.

"Good you" Hermione lied forcing a smile, Ginny nodded.

"I'm good…but I know you're not" Ginny said bluntly, Hermione looked distantly out the window. She didn't want to talk about her feelings anymore, she didn't. All she was wanted to do is sulk in her own pity was that so much to ask?

"I'm fine Ginny" Hermione snapped, Ginny sense her hostility and knew she needed to drop it.

"Okay well I'm going soon, if you need help getting back to your place just let one of my brothers know most of them aren't too bad tonight" Ginny offered Hermione nodded.

"Bye Gin" Hermione said looking at her sadly giving her a hug

"Bye Hermione we'll talk soon" Ginny said before leaving, Hermione had admittedly gotten more drunk than planned yet again but all she wanted to do was go home. Hermione sat at the table for a little longer before getting up she shook her head trying to clear her mind. From the other room Ron saw her getting up the leave and followed her. Hermione stood in the cold closing her eyes trying to picture her house and nothing else. She knew why people didn't apprarte when drunk,

"Hermione what are you doing?" Ron said coming outside the air even colder now since the sun went down. She opened her eyes to see Ron standing there looking at her in question.

"I'm going home" Hermione said closing her eyes again not wanting to talk to Ron.

"No like this you're not" Ron said Hermione shot him a look, she never liked being told what to do.

"Why the hell not!" Hermione challenged

"Because from personal experience from splinching myself it's not worth it" Ron said

"I'll find someone to take you home" Ron concluded reaching out to pull Hermione back inside but she stepped away.

"I just want to go now, being here is too hard" Hermione mumbled as she turned around and began walking towards the road. Ron knew that Hermione didn't live anywhere close and she was being stupid. He ran up behind her grabbing her arm and pulling her back causing her to crash into this chest.

"You can't walk" Ron said looking down at her, she was looking up at him her brown eyes wide she looked so sad. Ron just wanted to comfort her make everything bad go away, he wanted to make her smile again like he used too. A curl fell into Hermione's face and Ron pushed it away letting his hand linger on her soft skin, it was something about Hermione in this moment that Ron just couldn't resist. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was the fact that she had finally clarified why she didn't tell him about the promotion he didn't care what the reason was he just wanted her. And then he kissed her hard. Pulling her in by the waist as he did and she kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. All the passion between them was still there, it was like they never went through all the pain and hurt of an awful break up but instead just picked up where they left off.

A/N Sorry took a bit I had some rewriting to do in this chapter but I hope you like it! Lots more of Ron and Hermione to come, let me know what your thoughts are.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione pulled away slowly from Ron her head spinning from the wine and she couldn't believe what just happened. Did Ron really kiss her or was this simply a hallucination that she was having. She looked up at Ron who seemed to be in a daze looking down at her with a smile plastered on his face.

"What are you doing?" Hermione spat suddenly panicking,

"I missed kissing you" Ron said wrapping his arms around her again attempting to bring her back into a kiss but Hermione pulled away.

"Ron! What do you think you're doing?" Hermione snapped looking at him anger,

"Kissing you?" Ron said confused not sensing Hermione's anger, she pushed his chest in anger

"You can't just go around kissing me!" Hermione shouted as she made her way up the hill in a huff. She felt enraged that Ron thought it was okay to toy with her emotions like she was some kind of puppet. Ron chases after Hermione, he still didn't know why she was so upset. Didn't she want this too? Didn't she want him?

"Hermione wait!" Ron called out as she followed behind her. Hermione stopped short causing Ron to run into her. Hermione whirled around fire in her eyes.

"Listen Ron I don't know why you think you're entitled to play around with my emotions like this but guess what? You're not!" Hermione spat pointing at finger in his face, Ron's face frowned at such accusations.

"Hermione I'm not doing that at all" Ron said softly, Hermione looked at him skeptically.

"Then tell me what you are doing exactly" Hermione demanded eyeing him.

"I'm doing what I feel…Hermione I've missed you so much" Ron blurted out, Hermione's heart swelled at this words. Ron took her hand in reassurance,

"I'm not lying" Ron reassured Hermione looked at him for a second before to flung herself at him again kissing him with everything she had really enjoying the kiss this time. It had felt like their first kiss all over again with all the butterflies in her stomach. Ron wrapped his arms tight around her waist moving his hands to her ass and giving it a little squeeze. Hermione let out a small yelp, and smiled against his lips. Ron was lost in Hermione and everything about her, but he knew he couldn't let this get carried away. He knew that in the morning no matter what happened he would have to go back to Ireland and she would have to stay here. She kissed his again sucking on his lip giving it a slight bite and Ron let out an involuntary moan, Hermione knew exactly what drove him crazy, she let out a small laugh knowing that this was his weakness. They pulled away to take a breath Hermione leaned her head against his and they looked into each other's eyes.

"I've missed that" Hermione said breathlessly with a smile on her lips, Ron nodded.

"Me too…I just…" Ron let out a sigh not finishing his sentence, Hermione looked at him in question.

"What?" Hermione asked

"I just wish I didn't have to leave you" Ron said sadly looking down at the ground. Hermione's brow frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked

"I mean I have to go back to Ireland tomorrow and you have to stay here" Ron said these words hitting Hermione hard. She stood there silent as she let the words sink in, it didn't matter how much they wanted each other now they were in different places in their lives. They had missed their shot, their time was up and it was all Hermione's fault. Hermione felt herself tear up as the sadness began to wash over her and quickly turned around so Ron wouldn't she her tears fall.

"Hermione…" Ron said softly grabbing her hand she flinched at his touch

"If it's worth anything I wish it didn't have to be like this" Ron said forcing his hand in hers and giving it a squeeze. Hermione simply did nothing, she wanted to cry, scream, yell everything but she knew that all those things wouldn't change anything.

"I know…." Hermione said her voice hoarse as she turned to face Ron, her eyes red from crying her face tear sainted. Ron hated when she looked like this mostly because it was usually his fault. He took Hermione's face in his hands kissing the tear streaks on her face because kissing her lips once more.

"I should get someone to bring you home" Ron said, Hermione nodded she couldn't bring herself to speak she was officially drained.

"Don't move" Ron said as she went back down to the Burrow leaving Hermione on the cold hill by herself. She had never felt so alone as she did in this very moment, all the pain she had just experienced in the past two years was lifted for a couple of minutes. She had a feelings of hope, but then as soon as it came it left and all the pain and loneliness came crashing down again upon her. She saw the Burrow door open at Charlie came out with Ron Hermione wiped her face quickly hoping she didn't look as though she was crying and forced a smile.

"Hear someone needs help getting home?" Charlie said with a smile Hermione smiled back the best she could and nodded. Words still weren't an option at this point,

"Bye Hermione" Ron said quietly

"Bye" Hermione said her voice shaky, before she took Charlie's arm and evaporated them back to her house.

Ron walked back to the Burrow he still didn't know why he kissed Hermione what came over him tonight opposed to every other night he's had this urge. Maybe it was because he finally knew the truth what happened after her left, maybe because he was practically more lonely at the moment because he just broke up with Taylor before he left, or maybe it was just the alcohol. Either way he knew what he did was stupid, Hermione would wake up in the morning furious that is if she even remembered. Ron climbed the stairs feeling like someone had just taken the best thing he'd ever had away from him but the truth was he never had her. He flopped down onto his old creaky and passed out for the night.

Hermione awoke her head pounded the sun stinging her eyes, she knew that this pattern of getting drunk at the Burrow constantly needed to stop. She got up slowly holding her head at she did so, looking around her house wondering how she got home. She closed her eyes tightly rubbing her eyes trying to recall last night, her memory began to flood back quickly. Charlie had brought her home, she was upset. Why? She thought thinking back to where she was before she left the memory of Ron kissing her had come back, her stomach instantly twisted into knots. She remembered her rage at him for kissing her but most of all the hope. Ron wanted her back, he felt as she did but then the harsh reality came crashing down and it was horrible.

Hermione hated this it seemed every time she saw Ron it only ended in hurt for her, she wondered if he felt the same. She wondered if he went through this horrible process just like she had too. She looked at her clock, it was still rather early in the morning she quickly took a shower and got dressed from work all within a half hour. Hermione deiced she was going to end this guessing game once and for all. She grabbed her jacket and purse before she pictured the Burrow in her mind and with a pop she was gone.

She stood outside hoping no one was awake yet, she wished she just evaporated into Ron's room but she wasn't sure he was there. She peered around into the house to see if anyone had been in the kitchen or living room. No one was, Ron's dress shirt was still draped over the couch which was a good sign Hermione then deiced to evaporate into Ron's room just so she wouldn't get caught by any of the Weasley family inside. When she arrived in Ron's room his bed had been empty clearly slept in but there was no sign of him now. Hermione's heart instantly sank she felt like crying she was so confident in what she was about to do and yet again she was disappointed. All she wanted to do was cry but she knew that tears weren't worth it, she sat on the bed putting her head in hands trying to gather herself before she left.

"Hermione?" Ron said as he stood in the doorway, Hermione looked up at the sound of his voice surprised to see him.

"Ron" Hermione said breathlessly almost confused why he was here. Ron stood in the doorway in just as towel his skin wet with water droplets, his sticking to the sides of his face he clearly just showered. Ron came into the room and closed to door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked Hermione took a deep breath and stood up.

"I…think we just need to talk…" Hermione said looking at Ron intently, she prayed he remembered last night that never crossed her mind that he wouldn't. Ron nodded

"Yeah…let me just get some pants on" Ron said holding up a pair of boxers, Hermione nodded and turned around.

"Okay so what are we talking about?" Ron said as he walked over to Hermione, he was still shirtless his muscular chest his rippling arms it was driving Hermione crazy. All she wanted to do is kiss him again. She wanted to know if all those feeling were real or if it was simply the alcohol increasing their passion. Hermione knew she had a million things to say but she couldn't think of any of them. She walked towards Ron eyeing him the whole time, as he did her. She touched his hard chest out of curiously before snaked her hand around his neck, Hermione's touch alone was driving Ron crazy.

He rested his hands on her hips as rubbed her skin that shown between her shirt and skirt. They looked at each other, lust and want both filled their eyes. Ron pulled her in closer so she was pressed up against him, she could feel his growing arousal against her. Then she brought her lips to his as they kissed each other with everything they had, she let her hands run through is wet hair, and Ron tighten his grip around her waist. She bit his lip ever so slightly causing him to moan, as he did the same back. Ron took a step forward causing them to move towards the bed. Hermione's legs were pressed against the edge of the bed one more step and she would fall. Ron ran his hands up her shirt to her soft torso, Ron's touch giving Hermione's goose bumps. She moaned against his lips wanting more, and Ron response accordingly he took another step forward causing Hermione's knees to buckle and fall on the bed. Hermione smiled wide as Ron climbed on top of her, smiling down at her. It was like nothing mattered, it was just them all the worries and complications of their real lives just didn't matter at this moment. Ron kissed her neck causing her head fall back giving Ron more access to her neck.

"Ron" Hermione said breathlessly causing Ron to go crazy. He pressed his lips against hers as they kissed with urgency, Ron untucked her shirt and slip his hand up feeling her perky tits, her thin bra exposing her hard nipples as rubbed his fingers over it. Hermione let out another moan, he pulled away looking down at her.

"I think you need to lose the shirt" He said with a smirk and Hermione nodded as she delicately unbuttoned her shirt throwing it off to the side. Ron kissed down Hermione's neck to the cleavage, before he took her nipple into his mouth sucking on it softly. Hermione moaned throwing her head back in pleasure. Ron smiled against her skin,

"Ron" she said through a moan, pulling at his hair for him to look up at him.

"Yeah" Ron said looking up at her with a smirk.

"We can't do this right now…not like this" Hermione said disappointed, Ron frowned at her he knew she was right but he wasn't going to give up just yet. He slid his hands down her skirt reaching her wet underwear. He rubbed against her wetness looking her right in the eyes the whole time he did so. He watched as her eyes glazed over in pleasure, he kissed her neck and then made his way to her lips.

"Are you sure you want to stop?" Ron whispered against her lips. Hermione responded by reaching down slipping her hands into his boxers and wrapping her hand around his throbbing member. Ron immediately moaned at Hermione's touch, she pumped back and forth of a couple of moments

"Hermione please…" Ron said begged desperately, Hermione looked at him and nodded. She kissed him hard and as fumbled to pull his boxers down. Hermione pulled her skirt up and Ron pulled her underwear down. He looked at her once more,

"Are you sure?" Ron asked looking at her in question not wanting to do anything Hermione didn't want. Hermione nodded her head giving Ron a kiss as reassurance, Ron entered her slowly letting out a moan as her tightness surrounded him.

"God Hermione" Ron moaned as he began to thrust into her gaining a steady pace. Ron forgot how good sex with Hermione was. He thought he had good sex after they broke up but he was wrong nothing compared to Hermione. Hermione began to moan softly as she was coming closer to her climax, Ron began to thrust a little faster knowing exactly how Hermione liked it. She wrapped her legs around his waist in order to get him even deeper, Ron moaned at her actions.

"Hermione I'm going to cum soon" Ron said breathlessly, he knew he was on the brink of finishing. Hermione nodded for she was close too. Ron began to thrust faster before they had both reached their climax. Hermione let out a loud moan that she tried to muffle by biting Ron's shoulder. Ron rolled off Hermione breathing heavily, he was in pure bliss.

"Hermione" Ron said looking over at her,

"Yeah" Hermione said turning over to him, his eyes weren't full of lust anymore but instead passion.

"I still love you" Ron whispered


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione stared at Ron wide eyed, he had uttered the words she wanted to hear so badly and yet thought she'd never hear again. She was completely speechless her mind was racing and yet she couldn't form one single word. Ron looked at her, becoming more and more unsure about his proclamation.

"Hermione?" Ron said as he swallowed hard hoping she would say something anything.

"What…what do we do now?" Hermione finally blurted out, this was now the burning question in her mind and it seemed to the only thing she could fabricate. She looked into Ron's eyes for answers but he seemed to be just as clueless as she.

"I have no idea" Ron replied sadly, they had been so caught up in their emotions that they had thrown the real world to the way side but now the real world was and in the way of their happiness.

"I want to be with you" Hermione clarified looking at Ron with wide eyes.

"Then let's be together! Fuck everything, fuck distance just fuck it all and lets be together" Ron said desperately Hermione thought for a moment, it had sounded like a great idea but in reality would it even work.

"What if it doesn't work? What if it just makes us hate each other all over again" Hermione said not wanting to relieve all the pain and hurt.

"Not to mention you're family…if we get back together and then break up again…and with Ginny having a baby that would just screw everything up" Hermione said thinking back to when her and Ron first broke up. Things had been very weird with her and the Weasley's her invites became scare if not to none mostly because her and Ron couldn't be in the same room as one another. The tension between them was clear and made everyone else become uncomfortable. It was hard for Hermione to deal with having her second family basically taken away from her. Though Ginny and Harry did keep their best to stay in touch, but it still wasn't the same. Ron sat in thought for a couple moments before finally speaking,

"What if we try this, us, again but not tell anyone at first while we test out the waters. Then we won't have to deal with anyone's bullshit and prying and just focus on what matters" Ron said, Hermione thought for a second Ron could have a point. She knew that once she started telling people her and Ron had gotten back together she would be drilled with a million questions not to mention flooded with double date requests from Leia and Jill. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea after all so simply focus on them.

"I think you might be onto something" Hermione concluded Ron's face broke out into a smile he grabbed either side of Hermione's face kissing her passionately. She rested her hand on his chest he pulled away resting his head on her forehead.

"I'm not letting go as easily this time" Ron whispered causing Hermione to smile and her heart swell.

"Neither am I" Hermione said with a kiss on the lips, she looked over at the clock it was coming close to when she needed to get to work.

"I'm going to be late if I don't get going now" Hermione sadly, Ron gave her another kiss before helping her find her clothing.

"I'm going back to Ireland tonight but I'll write" Ron promised a sadness sunk in as Hermione realized she didn't know when she'd see Ron again. She gave him a big hug not wanting to let go wrapping her arms around his neck. Ron kissed her one last time goodbye

"Love you" she muttered against his lips before she left.

Hermione was two minutes late for work, which wasn't like her at all but she hoped that no one noticed. But of course Leia did once she saw Hermione arrive she made her way over to her office.

"Is everything okay?" Leia asked sounded concerned.

"Yeah just slept late" Hermione said, Leia looked at her in question.

"But you never sleep late" Leia said, Hermione shrugged.

"One of those mornings" Hermione said simply, as she began to sort out her paper work for the day.

"Alright. How was Ginny's thing?" Leia asked being right on point with her gossiping.

"It was good I missed seeing the Weaseley's" Hermione said with a smile

"No Ron this time I assume?" Leia asked Hermione's stomach did a flip flop at the mention of Ron's name thinking back to this morning's events.

"Nope" Hermione said convincingly, Leia nodded.

"That's good probably for the better" Leia mused Hermione nodded not wanting to talk about Ron.

"Alright I'll let you work I guess I'll see you at lunch" Leia said before leaving Hermione's office. Hermione's day went rather fast considering the amount of paper work she needed to get done, it was a good distraction for her but all she could think about in the back of her mind was Ron. It was still sinking in what had happened this morning; they didn't really have much time to talk about or even think about it. Everything happened so fast and now she didn't even know when she'd see him next. It was a happy kind of sadness she felt, but still unsettling. She was looking forward to his letter he promised to write once she got home, unfortunately she needed to stay late tonight to finish up some last minutes things. The one day she actually wanted to go home she had to stay of course. Around seven was when she finally got to leave.

Once Hermione got home making her way to the kitchen where her mail was usually dropped their it was a letter in sloppy handwriting that she knew all too well written "To Hermione" on the front. Hermione ripped it open in excitement as she began to read,

_Dear Hermione, How are you? I feel like everything happened to quickly this morning, I really hope you're not regretting anything. I know I'm not, I know this whole distance thing is going to be hard but I have faith in us. I was thinking if you're open too it you could come visit Ireland this weekend, I don't have work and I'm not sure when my next weekend off is going to be. I'll buy you a train and ferry ticket don't worry I just want spend more than an hour with you. I hope to hear from you soon and hopefully see you next weekend, xox Love Ron _

Hermione smiled, this weekend it is. She had totally forgotten that Ron is constantly sent out on missions just another thing they were going to need to work around. But she didn't want to worry about this now she whipped out some parchment and began to write back to Ron.

_Dear Ron, I'm good I agree things happened rather fast this morning but I don't regret anything. In fact I'm excited, this weekend sounds wonderful I'd love to come out and see you. I do believe this is going to take a little bit of work but it's nothing we can't handle we've been through so much that this shouldn't hold us back. Looking forward to this weekend xox love Hermione._

Hermione folded put the paper writing Ron's name on it and sent it off on its way. Hermione sat in her kitchen a smile spreading on her face, she had a good feeling about this she couldn't wait to finally see were Ron lived, and most of all spend time with him.

Her week seemed to drag probably because she all she wanted was it to be Friday, she had gotten random letters throughout the week from Ron mostly just thoughtless dribble about how he couldn't wait to see her or how something he saw today reminded him of her. This was most of their letters little things throughout the day complied into one long letter they sent at the end of the day. Hermione even began keeping a spare piece of parchment next to her on her desk to write down anything Ron would appreciate, but finally it was here Friday. She had taken the afternoon off claiming she was going off to visit her parents telling Leia and Jill the same so they wouldn't ask questions.

Ron sat at his desk bouncing is pen impatiently he couldn't wait to get out of work, no matter how hard he would try to focus it just wasn't happening. Hermione was coming and that's all he could think about, he was excited but he was also nervous. What if things weren't like they were that night or morning? What if things suddenly became awkward and they made a terrible decision? Ron hoped that wasn't the case he knew that this is what he wanted he just hoped Hermione wanted the same thing.

"Hey Ron" Nick said peering into his office Ron was caught off guard because he lost in his thoughts.

"Oh hey Nick!" Ron said

"You okay? You've been on edge all day" Nick asked, Ron nodded trying to compose himself not wanting to led on anything.

"Yeah fine just want get out of here ya know with it being the weekend and all" Ron lied, Nick nodded.

"Want to get drinks tonight? I've got some things on my mind" Nick said Ron looked at him in question.

"What's going on?" Ron asked

"I've just been kind of talking to this girl and I'm not sure if she's playing me or not I don't know what to do" Nick explained, Ron nodded

"You know I would love you but I'm actually going to the Burrow this weekend…erm kind of last minute but Monday? After work?" Ron said feeling bad he couldn't help his friend when he was in need but Hermione was to arrive right when he got off from work.

"Oh yeah no big deal, but Monday for sure. Have a great weekend home!" Nick said before leaving Ron nodded eyeing the clock. He only had a couple of minutes until he could leave he slowly began to gather his things before he finally left. Once he made it back to his house he did a mad dash of cleaning picking up some last minute things making his house look immaculate. He knew Hermione would arrive any minute his stomach was in knots as he sat at the kitchen table and waited it seemed like hours passed before he heard a knock at the door. He shot up from his seat smoothed over and clothes and went to the door. When he opened it there stood Hermione her hair curly blowing in the slight breeze, her check pink from the cold and she sported a wide smile.

"Hi" she said through a smile before giving him a big hug, he wrapped his arms around her tightly it was so good to hold her again. He then gave her a kiss, before leading her inside and taking her bag.

"This place it's gorgeous" Hermione said looking around it awe, it was rustic but somewhat homey. In a way it reminded her of the Burrow she figured this is why Ron loved it so much. As she began to walk through the house she got to the view off the back deck, the massive lake with the mountainous skyline.

"Wow" she said under her breath, Ron came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist giving her a kiss on the check.

"Let's go on the deck it's much better view out there" Ron said Hermione nodded as they made their way out to the creaky deck. They deck that Ron fell in the love when he bought the house, the deck he pictured Hermione on with him so many times and now she was finally here.

"This place is you, ya know that" Hermione said after looking around taking it all in, there was faint barking coming from inside the house and Hermione looked at Ron in confusion.

"Oh that's Tucker my dog, I locked him in my room so I could say I to you first" Ron said pulling Hermione into him by her hips and giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Mmmm I very much appreciate that" Hermione said against his lips as she snaked her arms around his neck. He began to kiss her passionately, dragging his tongue against her lip begging to enter. She filled her hands with his hair driving Ron crazy he melted into her letting out a small moan. She smiled against his lips, it was like they were horny teenagers all over again they couldn't keep their hands off each other but Hermione didn't exactly mind. Ron slid his hands around her ass gripping it in full before walking them back against the door. Hermione leaned against the door putting her head back closing her eyes and taking in the crisp air. Ron watched as her neck became exposed and took this as his chance to kiss nip and nibble at.

"Mmmm" Hermione said as she held his at her neck as his sucked on a sensitive spot.

"You like that?" Ron said asked her skin playing dumb as if he didn't know. Hermione smirked and reached down to his trousers and began rubbing against his growing arousal. Ron put his hand against the door to brace himself,

"Don't tease me Hermione" Ron whispered desperately in her ear.

"Where's the bed?" Hermione whispered back making Ron almost loose it because of how forward she was being. Ron fumbled his way opening the back door and leading her to the bedroom as they got closer Tucker began to bark again.

"Fuck the dog…fuck.." Ron said realizing that Tucker was in the bedroom.

"Couch" Hermione said pulling towards the couch that she saw in the living room. Ron thanked that Hermione could still think at this point in time. Hermione dragged Ron behind her getting to the couch and throwing him down, Ron was getting more turned on by the second he loved when Hermione was so forward during sex. She sat him down and then climbed on his lap straddling him she went right for his neck and sucking on his sensitive spot making him moan like crazy as his gripped her ass.

"Fuck Hermione" Ron said she was driving him absolutely crazy she was practically riding him with their clothes on and he knew she was doing this on purpose. Ron slid his hands up Hermione's shirt knowing that she needed to lose some clothes and fast. He pulled her shirt up and over her head exposing a deep purple lacey bra making her tits like perky as ever. Hermione looked at Ron as he took her in, her curls all messy flowing over her shoulders everything about Hermione was turning Ron on.

"You are so god damn sexy" Ron said in disbelief he forgot how Hermione made him feel, how amazing she was at just anything. Hermione smiled at him and looked at his shirt shooting him a look.

"Off" she said in almost a demanding tone and Ron obliged taking off his shirt revealing his new strong chest and biceps. Hermione ran her hands over his muscles, Ron smirking at her.

"You like?" Ron said with a smirk, Hermione nodded as she brought him into another kiss as she did so slipping her hand down to his belt undoing it. Ron knew what was coming the anticipation was killing him,

"Hermione please" Ron begged Hermione took out his belt completely and unbuttoned his pants slipping her hand into the front of his pants and grasping his hard throbbing member.

"Uh fuckkk" Ron moaned throwing his head back he was trying to hard to patient but he couldn't wait any longer. He took hold of Hermione's hips lifting her up and flipping her on her back as he climbed on top of her. She smiled up at him brining him into another hot kiss, Ron began to undo her pants as he kissed down her neck pausing at the sensitive spot and then made his way to his cleavage. He finally wriggled her pants off reaching for her wetness between her legs and began to pump his fingers in between her wet folds rubbing circles on her sensitive bud.

"oh god…" Hermione said breathless letting her head fall back in pleasure, Ron smirked.

"Do you want?" Ron asked looking at Hermione intently searching her eyes, she nodded frantically. Ron compiled as he thrust himself in her, Hermione gasped in pleasure as he first entered her. He got into a steady pace as Hermione lifted her legs up causing him to plunge deeper into making him moan.

"Fuck" Ron said as he began to thrust faster, Hermione grabbed his neck pulling him closer to her

"Let me get on top" Hermione said in his ear and Ron nearly lost it, he loved it when Hermione was on top.

"Fuck yes" Ron said before changed positions back to where they were before Ron sitting on the couch and Hermione startling him. She began to ride him letting Ron take in all the pleasure he grabbed her tits and massaged her nipples as she bounced up and down rubbing herself on him. He kissed her neck and sucked on her nipple as she did so, her pace began to pick up as she was becoming close. She wrapped her hands around his neck,

"Ron I'm so close" she muttered Ron gripped her ass, pulling her closer into him as she began to ride him faster and faster they both came to their climax Hermione collapsing on Ron with deep breaths.

"That was fucking amazing. Fuck" Ron said as he tried to catch his breath

"Yes it was" Hermione said breathlessly giving him a kiss on the lips before getting up but Ron stopped her pulling her back onto his lap and giving her one last kiss before letting her get up. She gather her clothes putting them back on as Ron sat on the couch and simply watch he couldn't' believe how lucky he was. Hermione smirked at him throwing his boxers at his face,

"What are you looking at?" Hermione said

"My beautiful amazing girlfriend" Ron said with a silly smile on his face, it was almost weird to hear Ron call her his girlfriend out loud again but it was definitely something we could get used too.

"I don't know about you but I'm starved" Hermione said

"Yeah that worked up quiet an appetite" Ron said getting up putting the rest of his clothes together.

"What to meet Tucker real quick?" Ron asked feeling bad he locked him in there for so long.

"Would love too" Hermione said Ron opened the door as the German Shepard came barreling out first going to Ron until he realized there was someone new in the house he charged at Hermione jumping up on her licking her face.

"Oy! Tucker!" Ron yelling pulling him down

"It's fine really" Hermione said petting the dog

"He likes you" Ron said with a smile

"He's got good taste" Hermione said with smirk, with that they left to get dinner. Ron knew that they couldn't go anywhere in town but someone more off the grid because of the chances of running into anyone he knew. They went to an Italian place on the outskirts of town, they sat on the patio drinking wine catching up and talking. Once they were done they made their way back to Ron's house, they held hands stole kisses they did all the couple things. Once they were back it was dark and cold now.

"Tonight was really great" Hermione said as she sat down on the couch with Ron resting her head on his shoulder.

"It really was" Ron said wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her closer. Hermione looked around the house. Mostly filled with pictures of family, some of faces she hadn't recognized which she figured they were Ron's new friends here. Then Hermione came across a picture that had peaked her interest. It was a picture of Ron and a strawberry blonde haired girl kissing out on his deck, jealously began to well in her.

"Hey Ron" Hermione said trying to stay calm.

"Yea" Ron said looking down at her

"Who is that?" Hermione said pouting to the picture, Ron looked over confused and what he saw made his stomach drop. Taylor and him had broken up so recently he hadn't taken down the very few pictures he had of them up.

"Oh um..well to be honest she's a girl that I was seeing but not anymore" Ron said knowing that being truthful would be the only way to get through this. Hermione stared at the picture not looking at Ron and nodded trying to process the information but it wasn't adding up.

"So why exactly do you have a picture of her in house of you two kissing still? You're not still with her are you?" Hermione questioned still staring at the picture not able to look at Ron.

"No! No! Not at all we just recently spilt up and I've been busy I didn't even realize we had a picture up, she probably put it there honestly" Ron said trying to explain himself the best he could hoping Hermione wouldn't get mad.

"How recently..?" Hermione asked now eyeing Ron.

"Right before I came to the Burrow last weekend" Ron admitted, Hermione took in a deep breath. She knew it wasn't a big deal it was taking every bit of her not to get mad but she couldn't help it.

"Why did you lie about?" Hermione questioned calmly, Ron looked at her in question.

"When?" he asked

"When we were at the Burrow the first time a couple weeks ago, you asked me if I was seeing anyone and I said no and you said the same" Hermione said, the memory of that night came back to Ron and he nodded.

"I'm sorry Hermione I am. Honestly it was because Taylor didn't make me happy she wasn't you and seeing you that night made me realize she could never be you and I was tired of settling and that's why I am so happy that we are doing what we are doing because I love you so much and there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about that" Ron said spilling his guts to Hermione, though at first she was mad but now she was the farthest thing from it. Ron had always had a hard time talking about his feelings and now here he was just spilling his guts to her.

"I love you too Ron and every day I thought about how all I wanted was to have you back" Hermione said bringing him into a kiss.

There weekend continued out like this cuddling on the couch, stealing kisses, it was truly a romantic weekend. Hermione was glad she came, but Sunday had rolled around too fast. Hermione opened her eyes and stretched the sun pouring into Ron's room he was still fast asleep. She got up out of bed quietly wearing just Ron's shirt that was oversized on her, she tip toed out into the kitchen trying not to wake Ron. Tucker greeted her once she left the room licking and jumping on her. She made some coffee for them knowing they would both need it, she looked outside at the view she wished she could have every day. She slipped on Ron's boots by the back door and pulled on his big jacket before going outside to let Tucker out and take in the morning air.

Ron made his way to kitchen he smelled the coffee brewing and he looked outside and there was Hermione, standing out on his deck. Wrapped up in his coat that was probably four sizes too big for her, his old work making her feet look ginormous he had always imagined her standing there in the mornings in the similar attire but actually seeing made it tens times better than he could ever imagine. Hermione turned around catching Ron staring at her and she smiled coming back inside.

"Morning" Hermione said giving him a kiss on the lips before going back to finish up the coffee. He came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her shoulder,

"Don't go" He pleaded as he nuzzled his face into her neck.

"You know I don't want too" Hermione said turning around to face him and handing him a cup of coffee.

"When do you think I'll see you again?" Hermione said eyeing Ron almost not wanting to know the answer. Ron shrugged looking over the papers on his table and then came across a letter from Ginny.

"Oh well Ginny needs me at the end of the month…So I guess then" Ron said Hermione nodded.

"Three weeks isn't too bad" Hermione said Ron nodded.

"Though might be a challenge to keep our hands off each other" Ron said with a smirk, Hermione rolled her eyes but she knew it was true. Being around Ron pretending they were just friends was going to be hard very hard.

A/N: Okay so it's been a little bit of smut in last two chapters but in my opinions it was much needed. Let me know what you think I'm writing the next chapter now so it should be up soon!


End file.
